


【哈德】Everybody knows

by saisland



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderswap, Girl Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland





	1. Chapter 1

01  
或许是十年都未踏入英国，回到伦敦的首个晚上，在地下室潮湿而阴暗的房间里，德拉科梦到了十几年前的事。  
那是战后不久的夏天，英国魔法部联系各地的傲罗，紧急搜捕四处逃窜的食死徒。一时间，大批巫师被逮捕，分别关押进单独的牢笼。等到德拉科的父母在法国落网时，嫌疑犯的牢笼早已不够，他们就和其他大部分纯血食死徒一样，就地困于自家庄园的地牢中，由专人轮流看守。或许是千年以来巫师对纯血家族的尊敬，又或许那些傲罗受了他人所托，开庭之前，德拉科得以单独见到自己的父母。  
她郑重地打上绿色领结，穿上巫师袍。天气炎热，但她丝毫不敢怠慢，她不知道这次见面是否会成为最后一次与父母的会面。  
或许她不该那么想，为这一语成谶的结果。 那时的德拉科才十七岁，轻佻而天真，将一时的痛苦当做一生的纪念。她还不能体会失去尊严与体面的真切含义，遑论死亡和其他。她还什么都不懂，却以为自己什么都已明白。愚蠢与轻妄是青春最好的纪念品。  
一幅不知什么时期的画像在通往地牢的甬道上对着德拉科品头论足，“你的头发还没梳理，现在马尔福家族的人已经到了不好好打理自己就走出卧房的地步了吗？”  
德拉科找了许久才找到声音的源头。甬道唯一的光源来自遥远后方的厅堂，盛暑的阳光也无法铺满这个角落。她不知道为什么走廊漂浮着的烛台上只余下凝固的蜡灰，她已经忘了所有的家养小精灵都被赶走，而原本光辉灿烂的马尔福庄园都是由他们来打理。  
“荧光闪烁。”德拉科举起魔杖，对准了那副多嘴的画像。  
画像中的女人尖叫道：“你在干什么，小女孩？这就是你的教养吗，拿着发亮的魔杖傲慢地指着我？”  
德拉科舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“闭嘴。”  
画像中的女人不可思议地继续她高音调的呵斥，“你跟我说什么？你知道我是谁吗！”  
画像被一只手狠狠地撂到了地上，两只脚随即踩于其上。在画像女人的惊声呼叫中，德拉科把它踹进了墙角。  
你知道什么？你又知道什么！她将心中的怒吼付诸于行动，画像瞬间被踩成稀烂。  
幽暗空间里所有的画像像是说好了一般一齐倒吸一口凉气。  
“闭嘴。”德拉科说，“闭嘴。”  
看守马尔福夫妇的傲罗出现于甬道的尽头。“我听到躁动，有什么事吗，马尔福小姐？”  
德拉科深吸一口气，手指拂过凌乱的头发和肩膀衣袍的褶皱，战栗着挤出一个微笑，“并没有什么事，先生。”  
这几天被派来看守的傲罗是个不多话的人，理所当然地将德拉科费力的表演视为徒劳，“好，那请跟我来。”  
于是，她被不知所措地推到了双脚双手被紧紧绑缚的父母面前，她日后十年里反复纠缠她的噩梦面前。  
傲罗说：“我在门口等着。”  
这个傲慢的一家人异口同声道：“谢谢。”  
仿佛这就能挽回他们掉下云端的尊严。  
德拉科的父母看上去一点也不好，比大战时拉着她一同逃跑的时候更不好。他们的衣服已经看不出原本的颜色，头发一缕一缕恶心地贴紧头皮。他们的双颊深深凹陷下去，眼睛中布满血丝，嘴唇裂出一条条口子。而且，他们很臭。比她一向远离的跑马场更臭，比庄园中干着最肮脏活计的家养小精灵更臭。他们身上的味道是人体自然分泌的物体和排泄物结合起来的臭味。  
德拉科不由愣滞，准备好的话全部遗忘，只能扎手扎脚地站在地牢门口，脑子里第一个飘过的念头竟然是站远一点。但马上，她开始为自己闪过这个念头而羞愧，紧接着她感到难堪，为此时此刻的处境、为她父母如今的模样、为她的过去现在与将来。  
“我该怎么办？”德拉科听到自己颤抖的声音。  
她第一个问题竟然是这一个。  
自私像是诅咒，刻在马尔福的血液里。她分裂成两个自己，其中一个讥诮地看着自己，而另一个命令自己不许再颤抖。然后，她哭了出来。  
“败者为寇，德拉科。”卢修斯说，他声音嘶哑得仿佛下一秒就能咳出血来，但面对哭泣的女儿，他毫无所动，“我们被困于这里一个月就说明一切已经无可挽回了。你会是最后一个马尔福，快收起你无用的眼泪。”  
德拉科没有听懂，或者她根本没有听见。她专心地在那里与自己的泪水作斗争，认真到看不清现状。  
纳西莎不理会自己的丈夫，她低声说：“小龙，你过来。”  
德拉科僵硬地往前迈了一步。  
“再过来。”  
她又迈了一步。  
“蹲下来，看着我。”  
她一一照做。  
“你只要保全你自己就行了。把手给我。”  
德拉科交出自己的手。那只手在抖，于是她握成拳头试图阻止它的战栗。指甲深深嵌进她的掌心，她已经好久都没有剪它们了。她突然感到一道尖锐得直上大脑的疼痛，甚至比神锋无影更痛，半个指甲清脆地落到了地上。  
“小龙，别怕。”纳西莎那双被不知什么制成的绳子绑住、污渍斑斑的手握住了她的手。  
“妈妈。”她下意识地喊道，那饱含委屈的语气连她自己都震惊了，她短短十七年的人生里，从没用这种语气说过话。纳西莎一点一点掰开了她握拳的手，细细摩挲她手的纹理。  
卢修斯叫了一句，“纳西莎。”  
纳西莎叹一口气，暗暗交接给女儿一个硬质的东西，然后点了点头。  
“活下去。”纳西莎说。  
卢修斯像是要反驳什么，最后，这个骄傲的男人闭上了眼睛。  
德拉科在那一刻明白了，她提出的那个问题得到了解答。大脑尚未作出反应，但泪水已决堤而下。但她极力睁大眼睛，为看清眼前的景象。“那，你们，你们怎么办？”她破碎地问道。  
卢修斯仍闭着眼睛：“不需要你操心。”  
“但是......但是，爸爸！”  
“不许顶嘴。”  
“爸爸！”  
她的大吼大叫终于引来了看守的傲罗。他进来说：“时间差不多了。”  
德拉科的身体凉了下来，心脏垂在胸腔里，就像一块滴水的冰。  
傲罗说：“马尔福小姐，你可以出去了。”  
“马尔福小姐？”  
卢修斯说：“克里特先生，能请你帮我一个忙吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我的口袋里，有一盒巧克力，能帮我递给德拉科吗？”  
傲罗不明所以。  
“Please.”  
“爸爸？”德拉科凄惶地小声道，怔怔地看向卢修斯，又看向那个傲罗。  
傲罗似有所感，举着魔杖引出了卢修斯口袋里的物什。紫色的纸包装盒，漂浮在空中的东西确实是一盒巧克力。傲罗又在上面施了另一个魔咒，确认了其中并无危险用品。  
“拿着吧，马尔福小姐。”  
德拉科不由得掬起双手，看着那只紫色包装盒缓缓地、缓缓地落入了她的手心。那是一个轻盈的盒子，如幔布一般从五边形的底座上耸立起一个尖锥。她不解地看向自己的父亲。  
卢修斯平静地说：“出去吧，小龙。”  
德拉科失神地一跌一撞地跑出了庄园的地牢，暑热在阳光落下的瞬间裹住了她年轻而失魂的身体。她不知跑出了多远才从口袋里掏出纳西莎递给她的东西。一枚戒指，上面印着布莱克家族的族徽。她将戒指戴进自己的食指。  
德拉科继续向庄园深处走去，一边走一边慢慢撕开巧克力包装盒，在巧克力蛙跳出盒子前将它的头咬下。太多的糖，太少的可可，这已经不是童年的味道。盒子中邓布利多的画像正在朝她微笑，她把剩余的巧克力扔进池塘，无头的青蛙仍然试图跳跃，最后融于夏日温柔的水里。  
德拉科站了一会儿，面无表情地把盒子收入口袋。  
直到审判日之后，德拉科才想起，在这个冗长的告别中，卢修斯第一次叫她的小名。  
关于那场审判——那场审判格外简单。她坐在圆形的审判大厅里，看着她的父亲和母亲依次列席被告位，听着她曾经的死对头哈利·波特和赫敏·格兰杰的辩护词，紧接着，她又感受法官席前的锤子径自敲了一下，这微小的震颤。“摄魂怪之吻。”一个声音说。  
德拉科牢牢盯着圆形大厅变化万端的天花板，那里正好有群鸟飞过。  
直到多年之后，德拉科才承认，她和她的父母竟然是幸运的。  
卢修斯和纳西莎抬着他们高傲而贵重的头死了，而与他们一样的后来者却再也无法抬头。伏地魔死了。他的灵魂碎成千万片，把他的疯狂与残忍大公无私地洒向众人。仅仅是几个月后，随着胜利的狂欢走向尽头，普通巫师对纯血家族的愤怒也到达了鼎峰，英国魔法部松开了潘多拉魔盒的第一道禁锢：剿杀食死徒不再需要通过法庭审判；其次是第二道：鼓励所有人秘密举报食死徒窝藏点，自首与举报他人可获得减刑。  
无数纯血家族被波及，他们之间开始互相攀咬，丑态毕露。  
在此期间，被没收几乎所有财产的德拉科居然暂时幸免于难。她没有选择回到霍格沃茨完成最后的学业，而是转去了一家治疗学校。三年后，她进入圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。两年后，轰轰烈烈的巫师内战爆发。不甘受辱的英国纯血家族联合了欧洲其他家族攻破了英国魔法部的大门。也是那一年，身份敏感的她被赶出医院。  
内战第二年，终于发现大声疾呼和极力劝阻没有丝毫作用的前救世主在魔法界消失匿迹，只剩下赫敏·格兰杰仍站在最前线，于那些群起攻击她的惊涛骇浪中呼吁着良知和理性。  
纳西莎留给她的戒指是一把门钥匙，德拉科在那一年逃到了美国。  
走之前，她将霍格沃茨的校服烧毁了。  
她的校园、她的光荣与骄傲、她的惊惶与耻辱、她折进纸鹤里的干草和蜜糖、她波光粼粼的清梦和梦中的少年……都结束了。  
*  
十五年后  
雨一直在下。  
铅灰色的天空中，密布的黑云如一张遮天盖地的巨网，裹挟着它星罗密布的利齿啃噬着地上的众生。  
伦敦郊区的这条小路年前刚刚修整过排水系统，成为了利齿下劫后余生的祭品。瀑布般的雨打在那里又在顷刻间举重若轻地消失无踪，无人得知它最终的归所。  
德拉科站在这条小路上，看着雨滴在地上溅出一圈荡漾的波纹，尚未舒展，就湮没进地下。良久，她往草地的方向探出一步，饱经润湿的泥土在刹那间吞吐了她的鞋子。郊区教堂的钟声就在这一刻沉沉响起，嗡嗡的余音和管风琴低迷的演奏交相呼应，像是麻瓜电影中为滑稽场面打响的伴奏。德拉科观看着草地中悉悉索索的黑色人群，他们用力从泥泞中拔出的双脚、快速翕动的嘴唇和绝望的眼——在暴雨和钟声里，就好像一幕无声戏。但寂静是可怖的，因它并非荒芜，而是充满了躁动与疯癫。  
当这寂静如真空般萎缩每一寸皮肤时，她开口了，“没想到你会出现。”说话间，仍旧注视着前方。  
四下空无一人。  
德拉科蹲下，捡起软绵绵倒在地上的眼镜，往自己半旧的袍子上蹭了蹭，尔后攥在手里，不说话。  
“这句话难道不该我来说吗？你居然来了。”回复的嗓音低哑，几乎一出声就能沉进土里。  
到底有多久没听到过这个嗓音呢？德拉科盘算了一会儿，得出结论：八年了。近来她绝少想到过去，倒被这个数字惊了一惊，也不知是因为这个数字太大还是太小。  
德拉科握着眼镜的手平摊开，片刻，眼镜消失了。“我恐怕要失陪了，波特。”  
她的身影融进雨幕中，踩着满地泥泞而去，黑袍下摆已和泥土混为一体。或许是湿透的袍子过于沉重，她步履维艰、行走缓慢。还未等到她加入人群，其中一人就已回过头，对着那个只露出兜帽下几缕金发的身影，点了点头。  
德拉科再次蹲下，捞起一捧泥，往深埋土地下的棺材抛去。  
“我们以为你不来了。”说话的人是金妮。  
德拉科说：“我当然会来。”  
韦斯莱一家这才发现她的到来，纷纷朝她点头示意，仿佛交谈过多会吵醒地下的人。罗恩是最后发现德拉科的人，他的目光甚至没在刚来的人身上停留，而是很快扫向他处，扫向远方。半晌，他终于说道：“那我们......把棺材埋上吧。”  
一群人各拿着一把铲子，七手八脚地将土盖上棺材。雨天土地松软，没过一会儿居然就将地重新填平了。一众人在雨里久站不动，最后还是莫丽吸了吸鼻子，勉强撕开一个笑，“回去吧，回去吧。德拉科你来吗？我们准备了饭。”  
罗恩仿若无人地朝墓碑走去，良久才传来他的声音：“妈妈，你们先走吧，我一会儿就来。”  
他靠在石碑上，眼神微垂，手指一点、一点描摹过墓碑上的字迹，“赫敏·简·韦斯莱 1979年9月19日 - 2013年4月1日 ”。  
莫丽和亚瑟交换了一个担忧的眼神，亚瑟拍了拍他的肩膀，莫丽拥抱了他，金妮苍白着脸。  
德拉科却说：“走吧，不宜暴露。”  
罗恩这才抬起头，“你来了，马尔福。”他说。  
罗恩终于还是听进了劝告，手指缩回，在墓碑上留下一个吻。但就在拔开步子的那一刻，这个脸孔渐渐圆润的红发男人突然抱住头摔在了地上，缩成一团，整个人止不住地战栗。  
“我不敢信她就躺在地下，我不敢信......我应该陪着她......我们明明经历过那么多更恐怖的事情......为什么......她居然就这样不见了......我不信......都是我不好......我没有保护好她......”  
罗恩的嚎哭并不响，德拉科站得远些，只听到余音的颤抖，但她还是忍不住别过了脸。而其他人泣血的哭声打破了悚然的寂静，一时间，墓地周围都是细细的哭声。  
德拉科忽然觉得，这哭声比寂静更加荒凉无边。  
赫敏是在五天前死的，死于她所领导的抗议军的游行之中。那一天，无数恶咒纷繁地投向抗议军的队伍里，红色绿色的光线交叠，烟花盛开那样靓丽。赫敏并没有被不可饶恕咒击中，而是被几道悬浮咒所击，扔上半空又落下，来回往复几次，断裂的肋骨刺进内脏，她最后因疏忽治疗、内出血过多而死。  
她的惨状被曝光于所有的镜头之下，整个英国的巫师区贴满了她死亡的照片，纷飞的报纸能把大街小巷填平，但她的尸体就像其他死人的遭遇一样，被草草扔在路边，清洁工人路过，在她身上撒上防止瘟疫传染的魔药。  
韦斯莱一家不敢轻举妄动，到第三天的深夜，才悄悄拖走了遗体。那是一具惨不忍睹的遗体，多次自由落体导致了全身上下没有几根完好的骨头，而即使是正常死亡的尸体，也无法在常温下不腐坏。  
没有人敢动用修补魔法，在所有卫兵队和美国傲罗的控制下，每一个魔法都会被仔细追查。罗恩熬了一整天，勉强复原了妻子的脸孔，又为她套上当年大战时的衣衫。  
“她还那样年轻，穿上当年的衣服，我都分不清是过去还是现在。”  
莫丽含泪递给儿子一卷羊皮纸，说明这是在赫敏抽屉深处发现的。赫敏像是料到自己会有那么一天，早早准备了遗嘱。他们这才发现，她为自己买好了麻瓜墓地。“我几年前置办好了墓地，就在格兰杰家族墓地之旁。生前我消去了父母的记忆，死后我还是希望能葬在他们身边。”  
“明天我们为她下葬吧。”亚瑟说。  
莫丽问：“我们还能邀请谁来？”这十五年里，韦斯莱家人丁渐渐稀少，拨开时间的尘灰，多年之前的兴盛景象早已不在。目前留在父母身边的只有罗恩和金妮。珀西死于巫师内战，比尔则晚弟弟一步，死于内战之后的第一批肃清。查理滞留于美国动弹不得，乔治则在十余年前不知去向。而其他的伙伴，都在战争和战争久久未平的余波中失散。  
最后还是金妮说：“我可以用麻瓜通讯联系上德拉科，她或许愿意替查理来一趟。”  
*  
雨在顷刻间倾盆而下，又在顷刻间戛然而止，随之而止的还有狂乱的大风和克制的啜泣。  
同所有的咒语一样，所有巫师的交通方式都会被追查，而韦斯莱一家在五六年前就开始隐居于麻瓜活动区，早已熟悉了麻瓜的那一套交通工具，但几人一副从泥地里捞出来的样子实在不适合乘公交。  
“我们家离墓地不算远。”莫丽对德拉科说。  
于是一行人选择步行。  
好在路上行人都没有预料到这突如其来的暴风雨，即使撑了伞也被淋了个透，韦斯莱一家的样子也没有引起旁人的侧目。  
亚瑟和莫丽走在最前面，金妮拉着罗恩走在中间，德拉科一人落在最后，明确又模糊地等待着什么。  
女巫不动声色，沉默地跟在韦斯莱一家身后，忽然一个趔趄，像是被绊到了什么，身体猛地向前一冲——  
虚空之中，她被一只手臂挡住，顺势回归到了原位。  
金妮听到动静，询问道：“没事吧？”  
“无事。”德拉科平静地说。待红发女巫回过头去，她朝着自己右手边的方向，不带感情地勾了勾唇角，从氤氲着雾气的视线看过去，那个模样像极了十多年前意气风发的嘲讽。  
而回应她的，依然是窒息的沉寂。  
在阴冷的路上步行了二十余分钟，一行人走进一栋公寓楼。带头的亚瑟似乎被阴冷的空气所扰，钥匙半天插不进锁洞。莫丽将自己的手叠在他的手上，“亚瑟。”她唤道。  
德拉科最后一个进来，为她身边的不速之客留了个门。  
莫丽招呼着所有人快点脱下鞋子和长袍，又为他们一个一个递上毛巾。一时间，所有人都挤在门口忙着拖鞋和擦头。德拉科挤上前去问：“方便我去浴室洗个脚吗？”  
莫丽挤出一个笑来，口里的絮叨一如既往，“唉，在泥里泡很久了吧，快去洗一洗。这个时候如果能用个‘清理一新’的魔咒就好了......”  
“谢谢了。”德拉科说着便一头走进浴室，把那位不速之客独自留在门口。她反手将门阖上，身体倚在门框上，不知怎么嘴边冒出一丝不合时宜的笑来，只是这笑意尚未到达眼底，就被寻常的情绪替代。德拉科拿过莲蓬头，就着温水一点一点洗净自己的双脚。  
聚积在淋浴池中的污泥尚未顺着污水管而下，门外的世界就哗然而变。不是争吵，不是惊叫，而是突然被浇上一层透明无声的漆，把她和门外隔绝了开来。  
她关上水龙头，轻轻推开门，她原来想做得不动声色，但这座老旧的公寓有着同样老旧的房门，那推门的一记咯吱轻响，差点让站在门口的莫丽跳起来。  
但这一次，这位温和的主妇没有出声打圆场，她的目光与德拉科相遇，又迅速转过头去，眼珠不知所措地在眼眶中乱转。  
而现场气氛的胶着剂正杵在大门口，还是那头暴雨也无法驯服的乱发，还是那副可笑的圆框眼镜，就连身上的衣服，也同十多年前一样不修边幅。  
而且，还是那副格兰芬多的腔调。德拉科默默想，换做是她，她有一百种更好、更稳妥的出场方式，但格兰芬多永远勇往直前，永远不知变通。  
所有的人都在看向哈利，而他则直直地看向了挤在最后的那个人。  
回应这两束目光的是德拉科身后越来越粗重的呼吸声。  
终于，罗恩强硬地拨开了所有的人，冲到了最前面，却又在距离昔日好友一米的时候，倏地刹住了车。  
“你......”  
那一声出口时是高亢的申斥，却有一个短促而低昂的收场。  
哈利咬着下唇，眼睛几乎要瞪出血来，终于，他说：“我来晚了，罗恩。”  
迎接他的是直冲鼻子的一拳。  
场面瞬时生动了起来。哈利嗷的一声捂住鼻子，头深深埋进了黑袍里。罗恩看了一眼自己出拳的手，喘了几口气，又猛然跳起，抓住哈利肩膀两边的布料把他提起，狠狠往门上撞。亚瑟愣了几秒，这才赶忙把他的儿子从身后架住，罗恩失去重心松开了手，一边叫着“放开我”，一边使劲伸脚踹向门边的人。  
“罗恩！你要把哈利踹死才甘心吗！”金妮走了出来，站在二人中间。  
罗恩大吼：“都这个时候了，你还护着他！”  
“我是希望你冷静下来！”  
“我怎么冷静？我为什么要冷静！赫敏几天前刚刚死了！这个人居然有脸说他来晚了！哈利·波特！我告诉你，你是我最不想看到的人！你有什么资格来看我们？你有什么资格去看赫敏下葬？你早干嘛去了？”  
一只苍白的手搭上了金妮的肩膀，把她生生推到一边。哈利拿着黑袍的一角擦着鼻血，面对昔日好友的质问，满是惶惑地立在那里。他甚至求助般地看向了其他人，亚瑟、莫丽和金妮纷纷避开了。于是，他的目光就同德拉科相遇了。  
如果德拉科置身事外，她可能会冷笑出声：生活何其可笑，竟然会有那么一天，她和波特站在了彼此曾经的位置上。  
而现实中的德拉科只是微低下头，与他的视线岔开。  
罗恩哑声问：“你到底要干什么？”  
哈利支棱着的乱发落到了鼻子上，挡住了他额前依然鲜明的印迹，也盖住了鲜绿色的眼眸。也是在这一刻，前救世主才显露出原本的年纪来。“我......”他嗫喏着，半张的嘴显出他无处安放的舌头，“我来看一看。”  
“看够了吗？满意了吗？”  
“打扰了。”  
“你根本没有资格来，你知道吗？哈利·波特。”  
哈利点着头说：“我知道。韦斯莱夫妇、罗恩、金妮......马尔福，再见了。”他几乎是仓皇而逃，匆忙间有一物从他身上遗落，关门时捎带的一阵风又将此物吹至罗恩的脚边。  
“砰——”  
罗恩把他垮下的背影的留给身后的人，长久地沉默而立。然后，他俯身捡起了地上的东西。纵使几年不见，但众人都对《预言家日报》的抬头熟悉非常。这一期它的头条标题对于一个新闻标题来说稍稍有点长：“赫敏·韦斯莱的死亡意味着我们朝胜利的方向又前进了一步”。  
罗恩将报纸团成一个球，开门扔了出去。  
“去死吧！都去死吧！”  
伦敦近郊的小路回荡他的嘶吼。  
*  
德拉科失去了很多，但从来没有失去斯莱特林所特有的审时度势，她恰如其分地编撰了一个离场的理由，而韦斯莱一家自然也没有精力来挽留她。若还是在那个兴盛的时代，斯莱特林们一定会啧啧摇头，格兰芬多永远不会欣赏他们的优雅。  
架在壁炉前的袍子还未干透，不过德拉科还是穿上了它，带上莫丽在最后一刻塞进她手里的雨伞，匆匆走进雨幕中。德拉科简单地和他们告别，为这一家人阖上了他们的门和伤痛。她没有马上离开，而是在大门口漫不经心地谷歌了回住所的路线。  
德拉科戴上耳机，撑起伞，在心里漫不经心地过了一遍刚才查看的路线。她想，所以，我得先到两个街区外坐公交，到了市区后转地铁。她半低着头，空闲的那只手有意无意地插进了衣袍的口袋，在生活的幕与幕的间隙里，她就这样在街上走着，和每一个刚刚看完亲朋好友的年轻伦敦女孩没有什么不同，和曾经那个独自走在霍格沃茨校园里的斯莱特林没有什么不同。  
毫不意外，公交车站只是一根光秃秃矗立在人行道上的柱子，连遮风挡雨的棚都没有。德拉科看了眼时间，又从钱包里准备好乘车的零钱。她的口袋居然已经干了。她习惯性地捋了捋长发，从发根到发尾干燥得就仿佛她不在英国。  
“你知道吗？明明晓得怎么使用魔法不会被追踪，但还是让自己被雨水淋了个透，这让你看上去更加虚伪。”  
“你可以不必这么刻薄的，马尔福。如果不是你，我也不会那么尴尬地在韦斯莱家里现身。”  
“那我们不如说说这个：鬼鬼祟祟跟踪一个单身女子，这就是你们格兰芬多的礼仪？”  
黑发巫师不得不从隐形斗篷下现身。  
“难道你有事求我，波特？还是你又组建了一个邓布利多军，而这次你准备把前食死徒也招进来？”  
“食死徒已经是过去了，而且你从来不是食死徒。”  
德拉科回以冷笑，“看来你真的组建了一个新的DA。韦斯莱一家会热情回应你的，救世主。”  
“我......”  
“你想组建DA，难道你不知道连他的画像都被全部销毁了吗？”  
哈利冷静地直看向女巫燃烧着灰蓝色火焰的眼睛，“我不知道邓布利多的画像已经被全部销毁了，能请问你为什么会知道吗？”  
该死。德拉科在心里骂道，为什么那么多年过去了，她一碰到哈利·波特就会发挥失常。  
哈利依旧在看着她，“如果你知道霍格沃茨最新的消息，能请你告诉我吗？这对我非常重要。”  
显而易见，他是来寻找韦斯莱一家，而不是来找你的。德拉科告诉自己，把最后一口酸涩的空气咽进肚子里。好在她已经习惯了失意。德拉科好整以暇地放下兜帽，理了理凌乱的金发，装作没听见身边人的恳求。  
前救世主不停不休地在她身边念叨：“原则上我不招募任何人。这不是什么正义之师，充其量不过是一支敢死队。你现在在麻瓜社会里生活得那么自如，我怎么会把你再次扯进来呢？”  
哈利的话就好像按在了她的舌根处，非要她把刚才咽下去的东西吐出来，再感受一遍这种恶心的酸涩。格兰芬多不知道什么叫做退步或者放弃，他果然还是在消失的那么多年里暗暗蓄积力量，而他还天真地以为自己能够在麻瓜社会生活得轻松自如。  
德拉科听见自己在脑海深处那声暗叹，她太了解自己了，她的纠结就代表自己已经举起了白旗。  
“我不是在勉强你，如果你不愿意......”  
“在大街或公车上讨论这个，合适吗？”  
如同德拉科的预料，那双翡翠色的眸子里闪过一缕天真的雀跃。“你现在是要去......”  
“我去伦敦。”  
“这里周末的车次不多，我的车就停在......公墓附近。”  
德拉科自然地点点头，只字不提赫敏的事，“那我们去取车。你好像很熟悉这一块儿？”  
哈利感激地向她投去一瞥，嘴上却说着闲聊的话，“我小时候住在这儿。”  
“哦？你应该是寄住在亲戚家里？”  
“嗯，当时住在姨父姨母家，他们都是麻瓜。住在他们家不是什么好体验，我还记得我入校前那个暑假，霍格沃茨大概派了几百只猫头鹰，扔了成千上万封信给我家，我照样没摸到过一封信。后来是海格亲自把信递给我的。”  
德拉科抬头望着天空。还没到夜晚，但白天已有了下世的征兆，远边的密布阴云里朦胧映出一个月亮的痕迹来。她本不想说什么，却忽然生出了随口应和的念头，“我收到信的时候正准备去和表亲们去打魁地奇，所以我就带上那封信和他们炫耀......结果那封信被游走球击中，正好落入泥坑里。我当时吓坏了。我们家有个传统，每个家族成员的霍格沃茨的录取信都需要封档保存。”  
“然后呢？”  
“父亲又去特意要了一封信。我被他狠狠骂了一顿，‘我们千年来都没发生过这种事，你是马尔福家的耻辱。’扫帚被没收了，夏天最后的半个月禁止出门。不夸张地说，最开始几天，我吓到瑟瑟发抖，因为我真的以为我是家族耻辱。其实我父亲哪里知道祖先的录取信有没有丢掉过这种小事？”  
“我以为你的......”  
“以为什么？”  
“也不是什么要紧的事。”  
“我的父母已经去世十年了，你要相信我早就能够平静地回忆过去了。”  
哈利的视线落到了德拉科身上，“你......那段时间肯定很难熬。”  
德拉科却说：“每个人都在煎熬，不止我一个。”而且它仿佛没有尽头。  
剩下的一段路二人沉默前行，他们默契地没有先去寻车，而是来到了赫敏的墓地。在几个小时前他们俩遇到的角落，德拉科停下了脚步。她没有表示，而哈利只是向她点了点头，便一路踏着淤泥于墓碑前站定。  
他在挚友的墓前一站就站了半个多小时，似在不停倾诉，又似在沉默缅怀。最后，他原路返回，和德拉科一同去取车。德拉科回望了一眼，墓前似乎多出了一束蔷薇。  
车行约一个多小时，灯火愈加通明。在伦敦人的眼里，城市的霓虹远比郊外的星空更迷人。德拉科看着一路街景，“这条街很热闹。”  
“这条牛津街是伦敦的购物一条街。我不是很了解，但从前赫敏一直提......”尾音戛然而止，散于车内小小的空间内。  
德拉科仿若不觉，“我们是不会上伦敦街区的，你知道。其实很多巫师家族都挺喜欢去麻瓜生活的地方随意逛逛，但我们家族永远不会。”  
“......你是刚回到伦敦吗？”  
“是的。”德拉科说。当哈利认为他们之间的对话已经结束时，她又加了一句，“我之前在美国。”  
哈利了然，“怪不得我之前找不到你。”  
德拉科回过头，“你之前在找我？”  
那似乎只是一个单纯的问句，然而哈利绝非一个单纯的格兰芬多，他只是善于隐藏起那些弯弯绕绕。但他又确确实实不知该如何处理这种微妙，于是只能遵循着本能老实回答道：“我找过你，但你身边的朋友也没有你的音信。”  
“呵。”德拉科轻笑。  
哈利打量了一下德拉科的神情，比起她所爱的讥讽，这更像是一个自嘲。他想要问出口的话在喉咙里沉沉浮浮，最后落入肺部。“我们到了。”哈利说。  
他们停在一个不起眼的街区，它既不属于富人，也没有流浪汉驻足，平庸得难得有路人会经过。  
哈利停好车，说：“很抱歉，这里不算是我们的总部，大晚上把驻守的人折腾起来不太好。”  
“所以这里是？”  
“......我暂住的地方。”  
德拉科就站在他的身边，听闻此句，余光飞过去一眼。  
哈利只好若无其事地继续说：“旁边有一个宾馆，等会儿我带你去。”  
“不必了，等会儿记得送我回家。”  
“......也行。”  
曾经在他们周围时常浮现的浓稠胶着居然再次发作，哈利不自然地动了动眉毛，刚想说些什么来缓解气氛——“哺......”他下意识地去寻找声音来源，德拉科已经开口了：“我一整天都没吃过除了一颗硬糖之外的东西了。”脸色坦然，丝毫不见窘迫。  
哈利他一边带着德拉科在一间老式公寓楼的地下室绕着弯，一边由衷感谢德拉科的肚子发出的怪响。他终于把她带到自己的单身公寓，费力地用老化迟钝的钥匙打开锁眼，“我找找我家还有什么，我记得还有一些意大利面......”  
“意大利面就很好。”  
德拉科走进哈利的房间。这是一间一览无余的单身公寓，所有的家具一股脑地摊在进门之人的眼前。最近处就是衣橱和一张床，靠窗有一张巨大的书桌，最里面还有一扇门，估计是浴室，最深处还有一个开放式厨房。  
“房间有点小......”  
德拉科找了一把椅子坐了下来，“比我找的房间大。我等着你的意面，波特。”  
哈利打开冰箱门的手顿住了，就似乎他能靠这个简单的动作来抑制住内心陈年的冲动。那个冲动始于他的少年时期，那个他们对彼此不假辞色、针锋相对的时候。他想问自己、问问她，在表演式的恶语相向下面隐藏的张力到底是什么？它把他们拉得那么近、又那么远。近到让他们在床上纠缠至天明；远到即使如此亲近，他们也并非甜蜜的情侣抑或是各取所需的床伴，他们依旧在拉扯、争斗，无穷无尽。然后有一天，皮筋的另一端的拉力消失了，等他发现的时候，他已经跌坐在了地上。而今天，她又再次出现。他们的变化如此之大，但却在某一方面，毫无长进。  
哈利转过头，落进那双铁灰里蕴着一抹蓝的眼睛，浑浊又清澈，世故而狡黠。  
哈利问：“哦，马尔福没有为你在英国留下任何秘密遗产吗？”  
那双蓝灰色的瞳眸在这个问题之下抽搐着收缩了，但它们没有避开，而是深深地望了过来。哈利曾经在很多人眼里看到过这样的情绪，小天狼星、莱姆斯、邓布利多教授、甚至赫敏、罗恩、镜中的自己。那是疲惫的幸存者的眼神。哈利从未想过这样的神情会出现在这双眼睛里。最后，是德拉科率先移开了视线，偏头将额前碎发撩到了耳后，态度可有可无地说道：“我父母一去世，攀附在他们身上的亲戚家族就吸光了我们的血。我太沉迷于自己的情绪了，等我反应过来，已经什么都没了：是我的父母托大了，他们不该认为一个娇生惯养十几年的女孩能够护住家产，她的惊慌和骄傲会让她失去一切。”  
哈利知道事情绝非那么简单，但他并不知道如何委婉地追问以及春风化雨地安慰。  
他给锅子接了水置于电炉上，另一边又起了一个炒锅，把罐装的意式肉酱扔进去加热了一下，想了想，又从冰箱里捞出一小把新鲜的罗勒叶，切了几片加进了肉酱里。  
德拉科在一旁看着，带着几分好奇，“把肉酱直接加在烧好的意面上不就好了？”  
“意面的热度不足以加热常温的肉酱，口感不好。”  
看着德拉科了然的表情，哈利又加了一句，“我小时候是姨母家里的厨师。”  
德拉科惯常地讽刺道：“啧啧，悲惨的童年会给你的身世更添一份色彩的。”  
“那家道中落的贵小姐的故事是不是也能卖不少钱？”  
“那我们试试看，彼此把对方的故事卖给《预言家日报》，看看谁拿到的报酬更多？”  
哈利没憋住笑出了声，手一抖，洒进锅里的一把意面因此漏出来几根。  
“瞧瞧你，做事邋里邋遢，小时候没少被训斥吧。”  
“被你猜中了。”  
“我早就看出来了，因为你是魔药课上炸坩埚最多的人。”  
“你数过？”  
“十七个。”  
“......”  
“骗你的。”  
哈利没好气地瞪了金发女人一眼，把盛入盘中的意面端给了早就坐在厨房吧台前的她。  
“我真的饿坏了。”德拉科说着，不客气地开吃起来。她手中的叉子落入盘里，没有发出一丝令人难受的摩擦声，叉子在她指间转了一个圈，卷起的意面恰好能不溅出一滴酱汁地送进她的嘴里，即使她说自己一天都没吃东西了，她也没卷起需要张大嘴巴的量。  
哈利说：“我说过我找过你。你在圣芒戈工作了两年，然后就消失了。”  
德拉科嚼完嘴里的面，接着又吃了第二口，而后她才抬起头，似笑非笑。这个表情曾经是德拉科的标签，哈利熟悉到即使完全没必要，他还是心中一凛，为自己披上战袍。没料到她却说：“这个嘛，我不能告诉你。”  
“除非？”  
“没有除非，波特，没有除非。”德拉科意犹未尽地吃完最后一口意面，果断地切换了话题，“我记得你有事问我。你问我为什么我知道霍格沃茨不再有邓布利多的画像。”  
“我知道霍格沃茨在变革中......”  
德拉科打断了他，“别来这一套了。我们都知道世道都变了。现在的魔法部是被美国控制的，他们要将欧洲的传统赶尽杀绝。霍格沃茨这种传承上千年的学校当然是首当其中的，他们不仅摘下了邓布利多的画像，他们还把所有过去的画像全都付之一炬。毁灭偶像才能制造新神，你知道的。”  
“我不知道霍格沃茨居然已经......”  
“就是到了这个地步。他们不分学院了，所有人一起混读。学校宛如监狱，进城堡后便不能随意出去。学生中设立监察小队，检查细致到头发长度过肩膀就会被扯着头发拉出去批/斗。”  
千万根细小的针头扎进血管，灌入未知的药剂，而让哈利惊讶的不是那种异样的冰冷与疼痛，而是他的麻木。“我应该猜到的。好的，我知道了，谢谢你......德拉科。”  
“不用客气，也不要这样亲密地称呼我。我有自知之明，我是不会参加你那个愚蠢的敢死队的，我也不会说我的消息来源。”德拉科说，“不过感谢你的招待，或许我可以帮你洗个碗。”  
“不需要，我可以搞定......”哈利连忙上前阻止，拦住了德拉科端着叉盘的手。那双手和她的脸一样苍白，又和记忆中的一样冰冷。  
“你的手很冷。”  
哈利以为那是自己说的，但声音的主人却是对方。  
那个声音继续着它冷淡又若无其事的演讲，“你早点休息，我先......”  
哈利说：“你的手也是。你想洗一个热水澡吗？”  
“我以为含蓄不是格兰芬多的特产呢。”金发女人柔软的腰肢严丝合缝地贴了上去，并送上了一个番茄味的吻。  
*  
“我以为含蓄不是格兰芬多的特产呢。”  
哈利不确定格兰芬多的特产是不是直白张扬如七月骄阳，但他知道德拉科在性事上充分发挥了她斯莱特林的性格。前一秒还骄矜高傲如孔雀的德拉科在下一秒就缠了上来，那双阴冷略带着湿意的手甫一攀上他的脖颈便令他战栗，好似他一年级时纵身跳入魔鬼草，他意欲挣扎，却越发感到窒息。紧接着，他的下唇被温润地包裹起来、来来回回地舔舐吞吐。他感到全身上下的知觉都集中在他的嘴上，闭着眼他描摹出她唇纹的波澜、她嘴唇的形状；他的耳边响起了她虎牙划过舌头的声音，美妙如同圣诞节的礼花；他听见了她渐渐急促地喘息、微微耸动的喉咙以及惊涛骇浪般的心跳。  
十秒的缠绵里，哈利以为自己看到了她的过去：远在他们分享彼此生活之前，她在庄园摘下裹着晨露的第一朵玫瑰；魁地奇赛场上，她神采飞扬又沾沾自喜的背影；废弃的盥洗间里，她为滴落的泪水掬起的一捧水；他还看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛，在他们未见面的那些年里逐渐隐去了茫然、混乱和软弱，与他刚刚看到的女人逐渐幻化成一个整体。  
惊雷和闪电劈开了他们十秒的缠绵，德拉科仿佛得到了一个旨意，温柔地吮吸瞬息之间变成了啃噬和撕咬，哈利吃痛，一手把她推开。德拉科缎带般的金发在刚才的情动后凌乱地遮住了小半张脸，她毫不在意地以五指为梳抓过长发，回味般地尝着嘴边的血，脸上的挑衅仿佛刚才他们进行的不是一个吻，而是她打败了他。  
哈利扳过她瘦弱的肩膀把她推向了墙面。德拉科低叫了一声，好看的眉头半拧了起来，哈利循着她半张的嘴轻而易举地撬开了她的牙关。他嗅到了血和番茄的味道，腥甜而浓郁；他的舌头几次故意擦过她的虎牙，又在她毫不犹豫咬下之前及时逃开。当他的注意力终于从她的嘴唇转移时，德拉科一边大声喘着气，一边恶狠狠地威胁：“我下次一定把你的舌头咬下来，波特。”  
哈利的手悄无声息地在她的腋窝下一挠，气焰嚣张的女巫惊叫了一声，缩起了身体。这还是他早年习得的一点，德拉科怕痒。  
德拉科怒目圆睁地瞪着他，不敢置信他居然会做出这种无耻的行为来。“你这个混蛋。”她走近一步，出其不意地隔着布料抓住了他的凸起。  
中断的情欲癫狂地沿着他的性器钻过股沟、附上他的脊髓和血液，仿佛他此刻的心是为了欲望而跳动，他站在那里是为了更紧地贴住她。他们难耐地缠绕在一起，好似正在吞食彼此，相触之处掀起的一片灼热，但当哈利褪下德拉科的斗篷下的衣衫，她的皮肤冷得像是山顶上永不融化的雪。  
在侵蚀理智的激情下，没人知道这是谁提出的建议，地上散落的衣物一路指向地下室狭小的淋浴间，他们在蒸腾的水汽里久久流连于对方的身体。展现在他面前的这具身体，哈利熟悉又陌生，他已经记不清他们上次那样疯狂纠缠在一起是什么时候的事了。那时候他们都还小，德拉科修长的身材还带着孩子的稚嫩，当她舒展开手臂、臀部不自觉迎合着他的动作时，哈利甚至觉得她可能会像麻瓜童话里的那些精灵，一转眼便消失不见了，于是，他总会紧紧抓住她的背部。少女的骨架轻盈娇小，他托住背部的双手甚至能抓住两边的蝴蝶骨，毫不费力地把她带离床面。哈利喜欢甚至迷恋这个时候的德拉科，金发少女只有在这个时候让他感到真实，她双臂反向撑住床，满足地大声呻吟着，然后探起头和哈利交换一个吻。  
他以为这些琐碎的记忆自己早就抛之脑后，然而德拉科本人就像一个设计过的机关，他粗糙的手指划进她锁骨的凹陷处又落进了肩胛骨的圈套，手掌圈住她玲珑的胸部又固定在她的腰线上，而回忆也如水一般向他涌来。他忽然有一个奇怪的冲动，他想要再次用身体来记住这个消失又再现的女人。  
德拉科顺着他手的力度投入了哈利的怀中，头靠在他的肩膀上，一只手轻轻环住他的头，另一只手抚摸着他的后背。忽地她笑了，气息喷在他的耳垂上，“你以前的胸毛没有那么浓密。”  
“你现在也能看见？”  
她在他耳边吐气如兰，“我的胸都被你磨疼了，现在肯定红了，以前可没有发生过。”  
耳朵是哈利的敏感点，而德拉科当然是故意的。哈利眼睛扫过来，正好把她得意的小表情收入囊中。  
一如从前，他们只有在褪下衣服时才能体会片刻亲昵。  
哈利不知是喜是悲。暴雨依旧倾盆而下。  
当他终于进入德拉科的身体时，他们都嘤咛出一声满足的喘息，在屋外的暴雨声和花洒吐出的热水声里，他们满面潮红地注视着彼此，在此时此刻寻到了片刻的安宁。  
德拉科的头靠在瓷砖上，拇指和食指圈住了裸露在外的阴茎，在雾气里，她似乎笑得很快乐，“快一点，波特......”她小声在他耳边唤道，爆破的尾音在湿润的空气中震颤。  
哈利握住德拉科的腰际，狠狠撞了上去。在激烈的撞击中，德拉科的呼唤逐渐破碎起来，在这一晚最后一声雷电里，他们一同攀上高峰。  
*  
如果往事是丝线，那么德拉科就是那只盘踞在丝线钩织的大网中央的蜘蛛。今晚的她又猝不及防地触碰到了某一根蛛丝，过去的记忆在她的手上轻盈地弹了弹，余波从手心回荡至四肢百骸。  
那一天是八月三十一日。八年里来头一回，她没有在母亲的陪护下做上霍格沃茨特快列车，而是从另一角度远距离观看她的父母。照例，行刑是不能旁观的，但德拉科几乎舍下了她所有的身外之物，换得这个“机会”。她只能站在二十米开外的空地，以免靠得太近会被摄魂怪影响，而卢修斯和纳西莎则被魔力束缚着仰倒在行刑台上。德拉科踮起脚尖想看一眼父母的面容，但太远了，她什么也看不见。  
她等了五分钟，抑或是等了五年，在这个夏日未尽的时节，她忽然打了一个寒颤，阴寒从各个方向向她袭来，汹涌地灌入骨头，她感觉自己再也不能重获温暖。  
德拉科逼着自己睁大眼睛看着这一切，脑海里却不由自主想到三年级时，她是如何将她的讥笑和嘲讽送给被摄魂怪袭击的哈利·波特。别人的初恋都是懵懂、甜蜜或苦涩的，掺杂着夏日特有的晕眩、晃眼和热烈；而她的爱情是被连根拔起的草苗，是伤人伤己的双头刃和永远仰起的头。  
六年级的时候，她知道了什么是两难。生命第一次以如此险恶的形象展现在她眼前，她以为自己的生命将会终结于十六岁；两年后的今天，她活了下来，站在这里旁观父母躯壳被掏空，她开始怀疑眼前发生的一切是否是真实的。这会不会是一个梦？醒来后她依旧是一个马尔福。  
摄魂怪很快又被行刑人用呼神护卫赶走，前后不过一两分钟的时间。  
有个声音对她说：“你可以走了。”  
德拉科至今都还记得那个声音，它如同一把开天辟地的斧头，却劈在了她脆弱的肩膀上，她能感受到自己的身体和灵魂轰然碎成一地。她以为自己会冷汗直出或者晕倒在地，然而她比自己想象中的还要坚强，不需要任何人搀扶，她一个人幻影移形回暂居的家。她甚至还施了一个清泉咒，为自己倒了一杯水，缓缓喝下。  
时钟走到下午两点，布谷鸟从中飞出，唱起一首清脆悦耳的歌。  
德拉科起身，把霍格沃茨特快列车的车票撕成了碎片，扔出了窗户。  
这是无风的一天，碎纸纷纷落地。她倚在窗前，恍然觉得自己的前半生就这样过完了。  
*  
天花板的白色墙漆因潮湿而些许脱落，正当中有一条横贯两边的裂缝。她眨了眨眼，慢慢才对上焦。她如往常一样，试图捆缚住想要颤抖的身体，任凭脑内的喧嚣从沸腾到结冰。  
房间很黑，这个半地下室的房间有两扇远高于人的窗户，此时被房间主人严丝合缝地阖上了；暴雨不知何时已经停了，她只听到墙壁上的挂钟一秒一秒地报着时间。不，还有其他声音。她身边的男人正沉沉睡着，呼吸稳定而绵长。  
德拉科的身体因之前过于激烈的性事而隐隐有些异样，连同她抬起身体的动作也不那么顺利。这算什么，老了吗？她暗暗自嘲。她小心又小心地坐起了身，逐渐适应黑暗的眼睛搜寻着她掉落的衣服。不出所料，她的裤子和衣服被整齐叠放好，置于床的后方，而袍子则晾在置衣架上。德拉科向前努了努，试图用脚勾到她的衣服。可能动静有些大，哈利沉而长的呼吸声顿了顿，他翻过一个身，正对着德拉科的方向。  
不要小瞧一个前傲罗。德拉科想。  
似乎为了印证德拉科的想法，哈利翻过身后，又从被子里探出一只手，把德拉科的右手一把搂了过去，呼吸随之重又绵长起来。  
男人浓眉下的眼睛不停在眼皮下转着，嘴巴仅仅抿起，似乎也同样被噩梦惊扰，常年佩戴眼镜的鼻梁上有两道浅浅的痕迹，正适合按下手指印；他额前蓬乱的头发散在枕头上，露出标志性的疤痕。德拉科从前总想着一道伤疤怎么能十多年都不褪，有了近身的机会后，才发现那是因为疤痕深重，龇牙咧嘴地刻在额头上。  
德拉科将一个轻吻印在他的唇上，一道呼吸正好打在她的唇峰，令她忍不住舔了一舔。  
再见了，我的救世主。  
她一点一点挣脱出哈利的桎梏，然后轻巧地穿上衣服，下地，套上干透的衣袍，走向门口。她的手搭在门把上，回头看了一眼。  
不知何时，哈利已经起身坐在了床上。  
所以真的不要小瞧一个前傲罗。  
德拉科说：“你真应该来我们斯莱特林，波特。”  
“你要走吗？”  
德拉科扯了扯她手上的门把手。  
“......现在很危险，我可以明天一早把你送回家。”  
“危险？”德拉科笑了。  
哈利没有说话，德拉科只能感受到他的肩膀线条落了下来。她脑子里闪过的疯狂念头在这个动作下冷寂了下来，好在她已经习惯了克制。  
“我走了，好梦。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

四月依旧属冬神刻蒙管辖之内，哈利顶着寒风、缩着肩膀，怀里抱着刚刚采摘的蔬菜水果朝视线尽头的一处木屋走去。

同赫敏决裂也是在这样的一个四月里。

伏地魔死后，金斯莱并没有在部长的位置坐上太久。这样一个温和的领导人并不适合当时的英国巫师。仅仅半年后，金斯莱鞠躬下台，取代他位置的是一个无论说话还是演讲都会乱喷口水的演说家。

哈利还记得那个人握着他的手，说：“我们一同来建立一个新的巫师界。”他转过身，默默擦掉脸上的唾沫。

他才十七岁，虽然失去了很多，但却是一个心怀好恶，仍相信善良与爱的年轻人。

战后的人们一方面因战胜而过分的狂喜，另一方面又对食死徒怀恨在心。而这两方面的结果都推向同一个事实，那就是疯狂。经历过战争洗礼的少年们以为自己已经见识过了贝拉的疯狂以及伏地魔的残忍，但他们仍生长在春天，凄风苦雨、时而寒冷时而温热的季节，然而那毕竟是欣欣向荣的春。

而新任部长已经领略过四季。他上任的第一件事就是将捕捉到的食死徒一个一个推向法庭，并每日公开播报。

哈利与赫敏为其中一些在大战中向他们提供过帮助或者毫无作为的食死徒辩护，包括马尔福家，然而，所有的食死徒一律被判以极刑。

赫敏冲出魔法部，愤愤不平地大声叫着：“这不公平！这太不公平了！”

街上的巫师正在狂欢，他们喝着酒，把报导胜利的报纸扔向天空。在寒冬腊月里，折腾出了夏日的火热。

“最新的消息！”不知谁喊了一声，一大片新出炉的报纸从各个方向雪花般地飘来，众人像蝗虫一般蜂拥而上，

“这次上庭的又是谁？”“又有谁要被摄魂怪吻了？”“据说是马尔福家族。”“他们家啊，死不足惜。”“......”

——食死徒卢修斯·马尔福与纳西莎·马尔福被判摄魂怪之吻。

哈利从地上捡起那张报纸。

赫敏一把夺过，气愤地把报纸撕成碎片，“你说些什么，哈利！”

哈利想起在那个时候，纳西莎·马尔福故作镇定地对伏地魔说：“哈利·波特已经死了。”

就在刚才，那个为了她的孩子赌上生命、也救了他一命的女人平静地站在那里，与她高傲如旧的丈夫一起，等待着最后的判决，而她的孩子正坐在哈利的后排。她好像看到了哈利和赫敏为了她父母辩护，又好像没有看到；哈利坐回他的座位的一瞬间，与她的眼神交汇，她灰蓝色的眼睛无机质地同他对视了一眼，就好似一个人看到了一张桌子或一支笔那样。

那具年轻的身体没有魂魄寄居，只有一个名为“马尔福”的躯壳还在挺立。

哈利推了推眼镜，对赫敏说：“我不知道该说什么。”

一群人转着圈在街上走着，其中一个姑娘不小心撞到了哈利的肩膀，“哈哈，不好意思。你是哈利·波特？！梅林的裤子！能给我签个名吗？”

哈利拒绝了。

“切，什么人嘛~救世主就可以那么骄傲吗？”姑娘哼了一声，拉着她的好友们快速走了，其中一个，走到一半，突然回头啐了一口痰，朝他比了一个中指。

人类的悲欢从不相通。

大战后第五年，食死徒几乎全部落网，于是他们把手伸到了那些无辜的纯血家族，甚至韦斯莱一家都受到了审问。也是那一年，英国的纯血家族联合欧洲其他家族攻下了魔法部。他们的旗号是“杀死所有的混血和泥巴种”。

在魔法部的王座上一坐就是五年的部长被不可饶恕咒折磨致死，尸体在魔法部大厅的正中央漂浮了整整三天。

疯狂占领了一切，人们的意志飞升到空中，灵魂腐烂到了地底。

赫敏坚持地站在反战第一线，被纯血讥讽为“不甘寂寞的泥巴种”，又被另一方怀疑已经倒戈。

哈利说：“我们不能再这样下去了。”

赫敏反驳：“那我们该怎么样？选择一个阵营，和他们一起发疯？你知道战争一年死了多少巫师吗？比伏地魔那场大战还要多得多，比食死徒还要多得多！”

“但那不是一个人，甚至不是一群人！我们要面对的是所有人！”

“所以我们就放任不管吗？”

“我不是这个意思，但我觉得大声疾呼已经不再凑效了。没有人会听你的。”

“你以为我不知道这件事吗？但我们必须反抗，这种声音必须存在！为了所有人，也为了我自己。”

哈利痛苦地抱住了头。

赫敏问：“你是想退缩了吗？”

“我累了。”

“所以你要退缩了。”

“可能。我可能是这样想的。”

赫敏不可置信地看着他。

当哈利反应过来时，他们正在激烈地互骂，甚至差点互扔恶咒，还是罗恩及时出现制止了彼此。

“你们在干什么！被传染了疯病吗！”

赫敏突然崩溃地大哭起来，哭倒在罗恩的怀里。

哈利看着二人，良久说：“我想冷静一下。”他不顾罗恩的阻拦，推门而去。而这居然就是他留给赫敏的最后一句话。

他到格里莫广场12号简单收拾了一下行李，离开了。

*

哈利用手肘推开门，炉火的暖意瞬间钻进他每一寸皮肤，令人更无法忍受后背的寒冷。他连忙进屋，将怀里的东西一股脑扔到桌上，又回身关上门。木屋的主厅没有人，他转到后屋，看到罗恩仍在熟睡，他伸手摸了摸他的额头——还好，热度基本退了。前几天罗恩烧到说胡话，把不敢在人群面前现身的哈利和海格吓坏了。

哈利回到主厅，把刚刚采摘的蔬果送到厨房清洗。春天的时令菜不多，水果只有一些石榴和葡萄，蔬菜不过是海格自己种的小土豆、菊苣和生菜，翻来覆去就是那一些，不要说浑浑噩噩的罗恩了，就连哈利都快吃吐了。

他切好石榴，洗了葡萄，装入盘中；从库存罐头里开了一罐金枪鱼，做了一个简单的蔬菜色拉，端到了主厅内。

哈利刚想坐下休息一会儿，木屋突然轻微震动起来，他眼疾手快地握住魔杖，屏住呼吸到窗边试探究竟。

门被重重砸开，海格低着脑袋踩着笨重的步子走进木屋。

哈利叹了口气，把魔杖收好，“你刚才是在房顶？”

须发皆白的老巨人拍了拍被冻成一坨的茂密胡须，“你怎么知道？我脚步放得很轻了。”

“我猜的。”

“我在房顶清理烟囱，你知道，这座房子的烟囱没搭好，老是会堵住，今天早上又堵了，我就爬上去看看怎么回事。但堵住的原因，不是别的，而是惊喜。”巨人笑得一脸灿烂。

说起哈利害怕的东西，海格的惊喜肯定能排进前三名。他硬挤出一个笑来，“惊喜？”

不得不说，哈利的假装很凑效，海格的嘴翘得越发高了，还抖下了一些冰碴来。他忙不迭地在他穿着多年的棕色大衣里翻找起来，不一会儿，竟然从贴胸的口袋里捧出一个鸟窝来。“一窝小知更鸟。它们是不是很可爱？我昨天晚上出门看到木屋附近死了一只知更鸟，当时我想它的孩子要受苦了，没想到它们还好好活着。别怕了，鸟儿们，我来做你的妈妈好吗？等会儿我在壁炉边给他们搭好窝，然后去找些虫子来喂它们。雏鸟不容易养活，但我有的是经验......哈利，我觉得这是个好兆头，你知道的，知更鸟寓意勇敢。”

而他从来不缺少勇敢，只是勇敢无用。哈利沉默了一会儿，“那我等会儿和你一起去捡一些建窝的材料。”

海格拒绝了他的帮助，“你看上去特别疲惫，哈利，我觉得你要好好休息一会儿。”

“我前一阵比较累，但现在休息得挺好，昨天我睡了七个小时。”

“你每个晚上都会起来在房间里踱步，你以为我老了听不见了吗？”

“我是去照顾罗恩......”

海格不得不端出严肃的样子，“哈利。”

哈利败下阵来，他能在任何人面前装模作样，但海格是他仅剩的长辈了。他斟酌着词句，“先是赫敏，而后罗恩......这几个月发生了太多的事，而我甚至没有时间去想。”

“我这几年总是会想到从前的日子，尤其是有你们这三个小家伙在的几年。”

“海格，我现在不想谈以前的......”

“你不会想起吗？”

哈利当然会想起来。他昨晚的噩梦就是围绕着留着一头海藻一般长发的女孩和一个红头发的男孩。

他们穿着格兰芬多的制服，女孩规规矩矩地扣着衬衫的第一粒扣子，男孩的领带早就不知去向。他们抱着上一节魔药课的书走在霍格沃茨变化多端的楼梯上，而哈利跟在他们的后面。他们两人踏上通往变形课教师的楼层，哈利刚想跟上去，楼梯却忽然转向。他踉跄了一下，险些从楼梯口跌进城堡看不见尽头的深渊里。“赫敏！罗恩！”他叫道。但他们像是没有听见，说笑着拐进一个走廊，消失不见了。“怎么？泥巴种小姐和红鼬先生也不要你了吗？”他的身后传来德拉科故意拖慢了的清亮嗓音，她拢了拢她耀人的金发，冷笑着说。哈利想要反驳，却发现自己的嘴不听使唤，在自我斗争之际，仍是十四五岁样貌的德拉科露出了她三十岁时才有的微笑，她慢慢靠近，哈利能够看清她薄如纸片的眼皮上的血管，好奇怪，她的眼皮竟因此不显得苍白，而是近乎透明的粉色，睫毛同发色一样金到发白。她就这样轻佻地凑近，咬住了他的唇，呵出的热气令眼镜覆上一层白雾。

渐行渐远的朋友和莫名靠近的宿敌，这个梦就是他颠倒人生的正确隐喻。

“我昨晚就梦到了从前。”哈利避重就轻地说。

“我也梦到过你们。”海格说，“我上次梦到你们一年级的时候特意跑来我这套话。我坐在我的木屋前抽着烟，想着再等一会儿，就再等一会儿我就爬起来收拾一下我的菜园子，远远地就瞧见你们三个跑来了。跑得真是快啊，就像三匹快乐的小人马。我就赶忙把烟灭了，等着你们气喘吁吁地赶来。但你们居然是来问三头犬的，而我这么大一个人居然还被你们套出了话。然后你们三个又像一阵烟似的跑远了，把我留在那里原地打转。但我当时还缺一根神经，我可想不到十岁的人就敢跑去招惹三头犬，还一路过五关斩六将，最后虽然负伤却还是凯旋归来了。你们可真让人惊喜啊......勇敢的格兰芬多们......”

哈利微微笑了，“那时我一醒来就看到邓布利多教授。”

说到邓布利多，连海格也沉思了一会儿，最后模模糊糊地说：“他是有大智慧的人，也承担了太多的重担。”

他们不仅摘下了邓布利多的画像，他们还把所有过去的画像全都付之一炬。

那个一身黑衣的女人跃进他的脑子，灰蓝色的眼睛看不清情绪，然而她原本鲜明如她一头金发般的假笑里掺杂了悲怆。她居然也会为邓布利多的遭遇悲伤，她居然也会有悲怆。

“我身边没有留下一张关于他的照片。”海格遗憾地说，他起身，一头钻进他那既是碗柜也是储藏柜的粗制木柜中，手一边扒拉一边喃喃，“我记得是在这......”

哈利问：“你要找什么？我来吧。”

“不用不用。我记得就在这儿......前一阵我刚刚看过的......对对，就是这个。”海格双手端出一本皮质的本子，一口气吹掉上面覆盖的灰尘，他的“前一阵”估计是几年前。他把哈利招呼到自己身边来，巨人粗糙的大手温柔地翻起那本本子，“这是我搬到这里后整理的相册。这几页都是我年轻时候的照片了，那时候我还刚刚上霍格沃茨呢。瞧，时间过得飞快，这是你的父母......我们再往后翻翻，我记得我是按照时间顺序排的。嗯，就是在，你们的一年级。这是那年结业典礼上的我偷偷给你们拍的。瞧瞧，你们笑得多开心。”

哈利那时刚刚出院不久，脸色有些苍白，但是他们刚刚为格兰芬多赢得了久违的学院杯，这个喜讯爬上了他瘦弱苍白的脸。除了失去学院杯的斯莱特林外，其他三院都站起身、高高抛起巫师帽，他和罗恩、赫敏激动地抱在了一起。

“你还记得巴可比克吗？”

哈利当然记得。“我们是老朋友了。前些年政府猎杀了很多魔法生物，但你后来说带着它逃走了。”

“是啊，我原来和你说过吗？我都不记得了。它是两年前去世的，老死的，死得很安详。他还有后代呢，我偷偷把它们养大，然后放走了。希望它们过得好。你看看，这是我当时给它拍的照，就在把它介绍给你们前拍的，它多精神啊！”

哈利却看到了另一张白茫茫的照片，“这张是什么？”

“这张？”海格跟着把头凑近，鼻尖都快顶到照片上了，“雪景吧，我想，可能我当时在天文台上拍学生们热热闹闹地打雪仗，然后不小心按到了快门了。”

哈利无奈地笑了笑，“说不定是弗雷德和乔治他们又搞了什么鬼把戏，引得所有的同学都在雪地上围观他们。”

“乔治怎么样？”

哈利斟酌了一下字句，“还行吧，他还是像从前那样积极地帮我们寻找和联络适合的间谍。”

海格却说：“那就是说他一定过得不好，就像你一样。上次见到他还是很多年前了，他脸上一丝笑容也没有。”

面对着海格的担忧，哈利知道自己再怎么掩饰都没用了。他抓了抓自己的头发，把脸埋进手心里。没有眼泪，当然不再有眼泪了。不知过了多久，哈利感到身体一暖，海格把他整个圈进自己的怀抱里。“哈利，会好的，一切都会好的。”

哈利和海格拥抱了很久。海格说什么，哈利都点头说是，即使他知道向着更坏的方向极速前进的列车根本没有刹车。

*

罗恩就是在这一天的下午醒的。

前几日，他总是在各种清醒与迷梦里穿梭，时不时发出细碎的求索或者高亢的尖叫。哈利从未在这个时候进去安抚罗恩。每一次，他都会借口出门。他未曾想过昔日近如家人的朋友的叫喊会他尴尬到想要挖个地洞钻进去。而这一天，罗恩却安静了。哈利进屋查看的时候就看到这个红发男人直愣愣地盯着天花板，不知已经这样躺了多久。

哈利敲了敲门框，罗恩闻声转过了头道：“我正在算自己躺在这里多少天了。”

“不长，五天。”

“有什么情况？”

他看起来很平静，同五天前那个冲到魔法部险些刺杀部长的人完全不同。

“我们被通缉了。”

“你也被通缉了？我以为刺杀部长的只是我一人。”

“我把你击晕后幻影移形到了海格的住所，所以我是那个窝藏嫌犯的从犯。”

罗恩讪笑一声，低低念起了一段话，“‘先活活地把他拿刀的右手烧焦，再撕开他胳膊上、胸口和腿上的皮肉，往伤口里浇灌煮沸的油、熔化的铅水、炽热的松脂、蜡和硫磺，最后才由四匹壮马分尸。’*”

“......你不是刺杀路易十五的凶手，魔法部部长也不是路易十五。”

罗恩撇了撇嘴，“不，不是这样的，我要说的不是这个......赫敏在她空闲的时候——她空闲的时候可不多——常常摘抄这段话，后来甚至把它贴在了书桌上。羽毛笔沾着鲜红色的墨汁一板一眼地在羊皮纸上摘抄下来，一丝不苟地贴在书桌的墙上。她知道自己必有一死，并且会死得惨烈。但我根本无法阻止她。”

哈利在罗恩身边坐下，“你怎么可能拦得住赫敏呢？你忘了那个SPEW吗？”

罗恩说，“我和赫敏分居很多年了。”

哈利慢慢转过头来，“什么？”

“你离开之后没多久吧，两三年内。我已经忘了具体的日期，也不太记得那个时候在为什么争吵。总之，你知道的，问题不外乎我们彼此支持的政治态度或者今天到底是谁来做饭之类的。那一段时期，什么都是模模糊糊、浑浑噩噩的。分居后，赫敏提出要离婚，但我不愿意，她意外地没有坚持，我们就继续保持着夫妻名分。你知道的，那段时间纯血活得......反正韦斯莱一直在被多方监察，身份不明晰，父亲被停职了，再后来内战，然后珀西和......反正你也知道，我们现在混进了麻瓜社会。我劝过赫敏很多次，最后总是不欢而散。她有一种奇异的坚持，我想我就是在嫉妒她的智慧和一往无前吧。今年年初，美国傲罗的手越伸越长，扯出了很多秘密集社，赫敏也在首要名单之中。我很担心，几次到她家去。她不和我说什么话，只让我离开。我就在她书桌上看到她整页整页地摘抄那句话，还把它贴在墙上。我应该警觉的，我怎么会没料到她已经下了必死的决心……我居然眼睁睁看着她去送死……！”

哈利盯着自己的鞋子。一半的他正在痛不欲生地看着赫敏孤独地走向死亡，而另一半的他安然而呆滞地停留在原地，为罗恩最后那句话。 

那句他从不同人嘴里、不知听过多少遍的话。

他看着自己被撕裂成两半，连粘补起来的心都不剩了。

“怪不得......”哈利说，“这几年我和赫敏秘密联系过几次。我们在东欧有一个‘邮箱’。我以为你都知道。”

他以为罗恩会被这句话激怒。但罗恩只是愣了愣，说：“所以你上次来我家是想拉我入你的秘密组织？”

“......我是来看赫敏。”

“——顺便拉我入伙。”

哈利不说话，算是默认了。

罗恩沉默了。空气在这一刻又膨胀又缩紧，哈利不安地摸着自己的手指，他感觉他的指尖快要爆炸了。就在这时，罗恩说：“我想你那天怎么会突然出现在魔法部呢，原来你一直都在暗处。”

“我和赫敏有限的几次通信，她都在说，我在暗处，她在明处，这对大家都好。”

“很显然，她觉得我不知道是为了我和我家人好。”

“罗恩。”

罗恩撇过了头去，眼朝窗外。

他们不是十几岁的少年了，而不打扰一个暗自落泪的成年人是美德。哈利退出了罗恩的房间。

“他还好吗？”海格问。

“他醒了，现在很平静。我们该为他在熬一些魔药了，他的伤口还没有痊愈。”哈利说。

哈利知道自己只是在打发时间，治疗伤口的魔药和缓神剂都非常简单，每一个霍格沃茨毕业的学生都能够在十分钟内轻松制好。

海格把坩埚都清洗完了，见他仍旧在那里犹豫不决，催促道：“哈利，快去吧，罗恩还在等着呢。”

巨人抱着他的一窝小知更鸟，向哈利投去鼓励的目光。哈利也知道他不能躲避一辈子，但那扇木制的粗糙大门实在太厚重了，每一次打开它都花光了他所有的力气。

罗恩没有下床，而是从床头柜的抽屉里找到了什么，正在随手翻看着。

“罗恩，药做好了。”哈利说。

“谢谢。”

好了，我必须说点什么了。哈利想。

“你不会是在思考如何拉我入伙吧？”罗恩问。

哈利很想笑，但忍住了，“有那么明显吗？”

罗恩点头，“当然。”

“事实上，你现在几乎没有选择。”哈利给自己鼓气，强迫自己说出那些伤人的话，不过还好，他这十年有很多机会可以练习这个才能，他发现即使是对着罗恩，也不觉得太困难。“你正在被整个欧洲通缉，我敢肯定魔法部也会盯上你的家人朋友。我的魔法可以躲过追查，但擅自联系他们仍旧是危险的。你只能待在这里养伤，少则半年，多则几年。”

罗恩只是在认真地听。

哈利顿了顿：“加入......嗯，如果你愿意帮忙，当然这肯定也很危险......但如果你愿意的话，你不一定会孤单。因为......乔治也在这里。”

罗恩灰色的眼睛闪了闪，“你说什么？”

哈利艰难地咽下一口唾沫，解释道：“乔治在这里。他离开也是因为犯了‘重罪’，后来我找到了他。”

他得到的回复是扣向他脑袋的药碗。药汁涩中带着腥甜，是上好的愈合伤口的魔药。哈利炼制魔药的水平一如既往地差，但几年的傲罗加上将近十年地下活动让哈利练就了熬制伤药的本领。

“你没有给我留下选择。”罗恩说。

哈利突然又有了新的冲动。他也想抓着罗恩的领子，大声在他耳边质问：“又有谁是有选择的？”他的手握拳又松开，往复几次。最后，他抹了抹额前的滴水的头发，“我和海格就在隔壁。”

他几乎就是落荒而逃。

海格的声音从他的身边传来，“哈利，怎么了？你怎么全身都湿淋淋的？罗恩，发生了什么吗？”

哈利窜入他的的房间里取出隐身衣，面对着担忧的海格，勉强提起精神说道：“我得回一次伦敦的家，拿点东西，今晚就回来。”没等海格回答，他就幻影移形消失了。

他对家边的情况了如指掌。这个时间段，街区旁的小树荫除了流浪狗和流浪猫之外，并没有别人，所以他要注意的只是不要踩到狗屎。

到达所在地，哈利披上隐形衣，在街区周围洒了一圈特制的反追踪魔药，又绕了几圈，确定周围没有旁人后，这才若无其事地脱掉隐身衣，拐角转入家门口。

未料到这里仍然有一位不速之客。

戴着卫衣兜帽的金发女人嘴里叼着烟，看到来人后，冷淡地点了点头，“波特，好巧。”

如果不是来人苍白的脸冻到发红，哈利差点就信了她的鬼话。

*出自《双城记》，欲刺杀路易十五的刺客最后得到的刑罚


	3. Chapter 3

03

德拉科扯完鬼话后，顺手把烟在公寓门口的大垃圾桶上掐灭。她眉间和鼻子轻轻皱了皱，显出微微的不耐烦来。她以前在学校也是如此：大小姐遇到了一件不顺心的事，当然不难处理，但总是惹人厌烦。这种厌烦是一阵春天的风，突如其来，又走得毫无声息，不过几秒，她就能恢复往日的精心打造出的刻薄来。

那个时候，德拉科不顺心的小事往往同哈利相关。

高高在上、扭捏作态。那时的哈利也只会给出这样的评语来。

真是可爱的岁月。

哈利说：“真巧？你不会是想告诉我你是一不小心倒了两班车路过了我的住处？”

德拉科从鼻子里吐出一个笑来，“我太着急了，没想到好的借口。”

哈利觉得不可思议，她居然示弱了。

德拉科说：“是韦斯莱夫人，她这些天快疯了。”

哈利迟疑了一会儿，问道：“你什么时候和韦斯莱家那么熟悉了？”

德拉科半仰着头，目光斜斜地从眼角打了过来，“我和你曾经最好的红鼬一家那么熟悉引得你嫉妒了？还是对你缺席的岁月感到愧疚？”

这就是他们。哈利想，永远以新的问句来回答对方的问题，因此多少年来从没有过答案。

德拉科蓝灰色的眼睛在阴沉的天空下近乎深灰，像极了六年级她在盥洗室肮脏的洗手盆前猛地抬头的刹那，哈利的面庞刚巧落进她眼睛时的颜色。

德拉科从口袋里取出烟盒和打火机，为自己点燃一支烟。一个麻瓜香烟牌子，以前弗农姨父总是抽这个牌子的烟。她熟练地夹起嘴边的烟，吐出一口浊气。

她身上总是意外地带着他过去的印迹。

德拉科又斜渺来一眼，“怎么？没抽过烟？”

“确实没抽过。”

“试一试？能亲眼看到我们的救世主被烟呛到的模样也是新鲜的乐子了。”她把手中抽了一口的烟递了过去。

哈利迟疑了一下，接过了烟。烟嘴上没有口红印，冷风吹过，更不可能残留什么暧昧的余温，除了一点点细微的褶皱外看不出被人抿进过嘴里的痕迹。德拉科有一张薄而嘴角锋利的唇，但唇色鲜艳得能在霍格沃茨大厅的另一端探知到她的到来。然而现在她的唇色是淡的，边缘几乎溶进苍白的皮肤里。她右边脸颊有一道贯穿至脖子下的痕迹，不深，就像是用铅笔轻轻在纸上划下的一般。那是神锋无影留下的疤痕。哈利到这时才发现，曾经他见过的德拉科都掩盖了那道显眼的疤。

他试探地吸了一口烟，尼古丁以从未有过的方式瞬间占据了他的口鼻，侵入进他的喉咙，在他还不知道那些害人不浅的烟有没有经过他的肺的时候，他已经把它们吐了出来。

哈利咳嗽的样子显然取乐了德拉科，她虚掩着自己的嘴，笑出了声，“瞧瞧你，你就像一个雏儿。”但她很快就意识到了自己的失态，笑声未收，眼睛就已经提前恢复了平静。“好了，把烟还给我，你这个浪费的家伙。”

哈利一个无杖清泉咒浇灭了烟。

那个微微皱起皮肤的神情如同面具一般回到了德拉科的脸上。

他把烟头准确掷进了垃圾箱里，另一只手拉过了德拉科的手腕，后者神色一变——在他们不成文的相处规则里，除了做爱和更年幼时的扭打，他们不应该有其他的肢体接触。事实上，除了二者之外，他们唯一一次接触就是哈利把德拉科从有求必应屋里救出来。

“波特，我警......”

“我带你去确认你想知道的事。”

“什么？你疯......”

剩余的话被绞进幻影移形的旋风里，飘散在这片空荡荡的街区。

*

落地后，德拉科拍开想把她从地上扶起来的手，补齐了刚才未完的话，“你疯了吗？”

哈利说：“没人会追踪到我们。”

德拉科的眼睛瞪得巨大，能看得见完整的蓝灰色瞳眸，“对，你说过。但你疯了吗？”

他们的四周被树荫茂密的群山围绕，一眼望去，除了近处的一个半荒芜的小田地和更加落魄的屋子外，毫无人烟。高山的环境带来了与英国不一样的凉爽空气和更大的风，她跺了跺脚，显然觉得有点冷。

哈利说：“屋里面暖和，我们进去说吧。”

德拉科还是瞪着眼睛，但终究没有翻脸走人，有些气急败坏地跟着哈利进了屋。

“你暂住在海格家？”德拉科问。

“这里确实是海格的住处，你怎么猜出来的？”

德拉科回了他一个“这还用得着说吗”的眼神。

哈利望了一眼这里粗糙原始的环境和明显大一号的家具，耸了耸肩。“海格和以前一样，一直都是我们的大后方。”

德拉科没有随着哈利走进深处，只是在门口站定。

“我可不知道什么以前。”她冷淡地说。

哈利犹豫地看了德拉科一眼，刚想说什么的时候，海格已经从罗恩的卧房走了出来。

“哈利，你怎么那么快就回来了？你刚才那么着急去找什么东西？我看罗恩的脸色也不怎么好......嗯，你带回来一个人，这位是？”

不等哈利介绍，德拉科已经脱下她厚重的兜帽，“下午好，海格，德拉科·马尔福，如果你还记得我的话。”

海格说：“我当然记得你，喜欢告状的小丫头。”

德拉科后来在学校的表现可不止是那个一年级告状后反把自己也坑了的小姑娘了。但对于海格的善意，她还是笑着接受了，“毕竟你要偷偷养的可是我的兄弟姐妹，我担心它的安全。”不仅笑了，还调侃了自己的名字。

海格拍拍胸脯，“你还关心你的兄弟让我很欣慰。如果你想知道，你的弟弟现在还快乐地活在罗马尼亚。”

“那我就放心了。”德拉科说，她瞟了束手束脚的哈利一眼，加了一句，“不过我可不是波特特意要来找的东西。你是想在你家找什么，波特？”

三言两语就把包袱扔到了哈利身上，哈利也不得不钦佩斯莱特林的话术。“我是正好碰到马尔福。她这些年和韦斯莱家走得很近，但其他巫师应该不清楚，所以她是想来打听罗恩的消息。”

海格“哦”了一声，并不惊讶马尔福是如何同韦斯莱走近的。他请德拉科坐下，又替他们倒上一杯原料说不清道不明的浓茶，正当哈利以为自己已经糊弄过去的时候，海格问道：“那你是怎么会再次碰上德拉科的？”

哈利愣滞了一下，一不小心狠狠灌了自己一口茶，抽着脸才喝了下去。他余光瞟了一眼另一个人，只见德拉科端端正正坐在明显比自己高大出一截的沙发上，一手端着茶，样子像是她正在丽兹酒店喝下午茶。感受到他的目光后，她回以了一个微笑。

海格说：“你觉得我会对斯莱特林有偏见吗？布雷斯可是为了掩护大家才死的。”

德拉科的脸色却立刻变了，她瞟了一眼哈利，又看向海格，“你是说布雷斯？布雷斯·扎比尼？”

海格点头，“对，就是他。他是在两年前一个秘密行动中去世的，潘西还为此伤心了很久。我记得她当时就坐你的位置，拿着威士忌一边喝一边哭，我们都没法劝，只能让她暂时在我家休息一段日子。但她现在终于恢复过来了，不过，唉，人比从前还要沉默。”

德拉科耐心地听海格讲完，她这次不再对着海格提问了，而是礼貌地朝哈利问道：“还有潘西·帕金森？瞧瞧你都向我隐瞒了什么？你不愿意同昔日好友相见，就觉得其他人都和你一样吗？”

哈利反驳道：“你不也是悄无声息地消失了十年吗？”

“八。”德拉科说。

哈利不明所以，“什么？”

德拉科的脸上飞快闪过一丝尴尬，“是八年。”

“......嗯。”

德拉科平静地解释道：“我是在逃命。当时那个情况，几乎所有斯莱特林都在想方设法逃出政府的监视。”

她说得没有错。当时所有的纯血家族都在朝不保夕中惶惶度日，即使在大战时没有站在伏地魔一边的斯莱特林纯血，也被牵连。绿色的蛇形徽章成就了他们最初的荣耀和最后的原罪。大战后的五年内，无数斯莱特林未经审判便在与摄魂怪的亲密接触中失去神智，后来，他们甚至被捆绑住被迫巡街，乱民的石头纷纷砸向他们的头颅，他们就这样死去。布雷斯·扎比尼和潘西·帕金森是在这五年内潜逃出来的。

也就是在第五年，欧洲的纯血家族打着杀光泥巴种和混血的旗号，一并而起。巫师内战持续了整整三年。一半的欧洲巫师在这场战争中去世，而英国的巫师死的死，逃的逃，仅仅剩下原先的五分之一。

哈利是在瑞士遇见的二人，并主动向他们提供了住处。

“我本来以为伏地魔已经够疯狂了，”那时的布雷斯翻着好不容易搜寻到的《预言家日报》——当时他们的队伍还小，又在瑞士这个不参与战争的国家，消息滞后是常有的，“谁知道真正的疯狂植根于每个人体内呢。”他的脸上如同往常一样写满了浓郁的讽刺，然而哈利还读出了悲伤。他后来才在报纸内页的一块不足巴掌大小的专栏里看到扎比尼家族加入内战的信息。

也是那一天，他与潘西终于决定正式加入哈利的队伍。

碰到哈利之前，他们二人隐藏在瑞士的麻瓜社会，因为不能暴露身份，只能打黑工。哈利想，那马尔福呢？她这些年是怎么过来的？他下意识地看向她，脱下巫师繁复古典斗篷的德拉科像是一个迷。她安然地穿着最平凡的麻瓜服饰，脸却像一扇上了锁的门，那不是简单的“阿拉霍洞开”可以解决的。

哈利说：“潘西现在没有具体的任务，但可能自己在调查些事情。我们的联系方式是单向的，所以我能联系到潘西，然后约一个时间地点，然而无法确定她会不会出现。如果她没有出现，按照程序，我们会在五天后联系第二次。”他没有解释如果第二次没有联络到该怎么办。他相信德拉科能明白，如果第二次依旧没有回音，那就没有以后了。

德拉科脸上的面具松动了一下，只一下而已，“我可从没期待过这么隆重的信任。波特，你要折煞我了。我都不知道自己什么时候已经成为你们的一员了？”

海格怀里的小知更鸟又在呼唤它们的巨人妈妈了，他站起了身，整间屋子随着这个动作一起震动起来。海格拍了拍哈利的肩膀，把空间留给了两个年轻人。“韦斯莱不会乱交朋友的。”他把这句友善的话送给了德拉科。

德拉科小声嘟囔了一句话，从她的口型来看，她是在说“典型的格兰芬多”。

哈利看着海格的离去，心中不知是松了一口气还是更加紧张。他说：“潘西他们加入之前，也有过一年的徘徊期。”

德拉科深深看向哈利，半晌说：“但我无故失踪了八年，你怎么知道我八年里做了什么丧尽天良的事呢？”

“喝醉的人都会强调自己没有醉，而且我可以问罗恩。”

“那你还不如来问我，或许我更愿意和你闲聊呢。”她往沙发上一靠，优雅地翘起一条腿，温柔地提议，如果不是嘴角的一丝讥诮，哈利会认为那是一个暧昧的邀请。

或许这的确就是一个明确的邀请。他们的对话都是递上一杯酒的同时插上一把刀。哈利将那把突如其来的尖刃从胸前拔下，若无其事地说：“潘西也会很高兴见到你的。”

德拉科像是突然对这个游戏失去了兴趣。她扔下假笑的面具，环顾起了四周，锁定了几扇门，“我想你不是真的带我来闲聊吧。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，指着对面的一扇木门说：“他在那儿。”

德拉科在原地坐了两秒，确定哈利不准备同她一起面对罗恩，便起身自己去敲门。“可惜了。”她用唇语对哈利比试道。

两声敲门后，屋内传出一个沉闷的声音：“我不需要更多的魔药。”

“是我，马尔福。”

屋内沉默了几秒，罗恩道：“请进。”

德拉科没有在罗恩的房间里坐很久，前前后后也就花了五分钟的时间。哈利依旧坐在壁炉边的位置，听到响动，抬起了头来。

“那么快？”他说。

德拉科正要从他边上走过，到壁炉另一边坐下，闻声垂下了眼眸，居高临下地看向坐着的哈利，语气倒是很自然，“我打听了一下当时你们在魔法部的情况，他问了这几天父母和妹妹的情况，需要很久吗？”

哈利却被她看得有点不安，“我以为你们很熟悉。”

德拉科把自己安置进过大的单人沙发里，“远没有到可以一起过圣诞节的程度。”

“那么......”哈利欲言又止，转而又后悔自己表现出欲言又止的样子来。

果然，德拉科注意到了，她灰蓝色的眸子锁定了哈利的眼睛，从中带出来的探究的笑意让哈利一时间口干舌燥，无法自辩。片刻，或者良久，她终于施舍般地开口了，“我和韦斯莱之间也没什么大事。大概在内战结束前，我无意间救了查理·韦斯莱。”

哈利闻言瞪大了眼睛。

*

德拉科是被圣芒戈魔法伤病医院扫地出门的——真正的扫地出门，全院所有的医疗师集体投票，全票通过的那种。

她站在医院会议室的讲台前，讲台下是乌泱泱的人头，各种颜色、各种长短的头发都有，还有一批批列队不齐整、却一个都不少的手。医师的手大多手指修长、骨节分明、行动稳当，无论是蜷缩着的样子还是挺立的样子，都很好看。

“你本来就是食死徒的后代，纯血生出来的贱货。”新上任的女院长微笑着，手指滴滴答答地敲击着实木桌子，“你自己不知道吗？”

德拉科面无表情地脱下医生的白袍，将一切证件整齐摆放在自己的办公桌上，魔杖轻点，开始收拾东西。

她做的最后一件事是溜到一个病房，往正在病床上沉睡的哈利·波特的手里塞了一瓶能快速治愈伤口的魔药，附上一个便签，“祝你早日出院。”

没有写落款。

卷铺盖走人的第二天她收到了阿兹卡班监狱的通知，父母死了。

怎么死的？不知道，没有写，也没有人告诉她。

德拉科算了算自己手里剩余的资产，对从前的她来讲，这些不过是一个月的零花。在那天晚上，她吞了安眠的药水，在药效发作前，割开了左手的手腕。

第二天，她在上班起床的点准时醒来。翻了个身，心里念着再睡五分钟。在十秒内，她想起自己再也不用去圣芒戈上班。她后来发现，最残忍的不是其他，而是每天醒来后的十秒。从梦境刹那转到现实的十秒。梦是轻盈的，而现实是粘稠的，一如流了满床的血一样黏住了梦，每一次二者分离都要爆出一声弹性十足的脆响，蹦出血丝的那种。

她漠然地瞪视着天花板，正中央有一道裂缝，深灰色的，弯弯绕绕，曲曲折折。

究竟如何才能站起来？

在失血过多的晕眩里，她默默想着，然后笑了，鼻涕眼泪流下来，陷进枕头里，落入喉管中，她一边笑一边剧烈咳嗽。

几天后，德拉科来到了纽约。

这不是德拉科第一次到纽约，但却是第一次毫无凭仗地独自前来，没有前呼后拥的家养小精灵，也没有微微仰起头，慢悠悠地评论着“你注意到他们念咒语的样子了吗？急躁冒进、毫无优雅可言”的父母，她甚至没有住处。德拉科身上的全部家当只够她在她住惯的魔法宾馆住上两三天——就算家道中落五年，她也没有任何储蓄的头脑。

思虑再三，她随便选了一家便宜的麻瓜旅店。

一个月后，她花光了身上所有的钱，提着她的全部家当，坐在中央公园的椅子上，望着结痂的手腕发呆。那里有点痒，她挠了挠，抠出一片血。

那个晚上她知道了一点，原来中央公园凌晨一点关门，还有饿到想要翻找垃圾桶是怎样的感受。

第二天，下了一场雨。她穿着适合室内行走的柔软皮鞋，不小心跌进了水坑里。

第三天，德拉科走进救济中心，领了一份煮糊了的意面。意面没什么味道，甚至盖不住衣服和头发传出的馊味。她随手翻了翻桌上的就业信息，悄悄把几张团成球塞进口袋。

第四天，她在一个正在招聘新员工的餐厅门口徘徊了一刻钟，一个在窗边用餐的女士结完账后走出门，眼带同情又温和的笑，把一个打包袋塞进她的手里，“孩子，你还年轻，吃饱饭后要好好工作。”

第五天，德拉科在地上找到一把剪刀，她在公共厕所里几刀剪短了她的长发，对着洗手盆、就着洗手液，洗了自己的头发，又在厕所隔间换了一身干净的衣服，然后跑到对面的咖啡馆应聘服务生。店长是个三十多岁的男人，他上上下下把德拉科打量了个遍，眼神扫在她的胸和腰上，仿若有实物。“第二天来上班吧。”他说。德拉科咽下嘴里的恶咒，“谢谢。”她说。

她终于找到了一家麻瓜当铺，用极荒谬的价格当掉了身上所有值钱的东西，在纽约安身立命。

饥饿和贫困战胜了德拉科的尊严，她向它俯首称臣。

她与过去一刀两断，从此只与失眠和自残交往。

一晃三年过去了。在这三年里，她历经了最初每晚蜷缩在街角的日子，被中介所骗租住最乱的街区，被麻瓜小偷偷去身上仅剩的支付房租的钱，以及无止境的噩梦和随之而来的失眠。她没有喝无梦魔药。即使她知道纽约的巫师街位于何处，她也从未踏足过那里。而最过难堪的就是咖啡店老板几次三番用语言和让人抓不到把柄的肢体接触骚扰她。那种男人，她原本眼尾都不会扫一眼，如果他胆敢觊觎她，她一个眼神就会有人替她扔去恶咒。但她不能失去这个工作。因为很简单，她还没有搞到合法的身份，除了这家店，没有其他店应聘她。

她需要吃喝才能活下去。德拉科花了半年的时间才终于接受了这一点：原来自己的高贵和骄傲都来自家族，而那所谓的高贵纯血家族消散得连烟尘都未留下。迟到的痛感让她恍然发现浮世中的一切都是短暂的。她只得承认，她只是一个人，她的需求只是活下去，她比她认为的更加懦弱无能。

德拉科在夜班结束的回家路上找到一面被丢弃的落地镜。她把它搬回住处。在镜子前缓缓脱掉洗到脱线的毛衣和二手牛仔裤。镜子里的女人瘦得惊人，皮肉清晰描摹出胸前肋骨的形状，苍白的皮肤上映着一道贯穿脸颊和胸腔的伤疤。她脱去内衣和内裤，伤疤从乳房开始一路断断续续攀沿至腹部。镜中人轻启朱唇，而她对着镜子里的人说：“你这个婊子。”

镜中人缓缓流下一行泪。

第二天，她辞了工作，来到了夜店。脱衣舞娘的小费拿得比咖啡馆要多得多。

她也是在那里无意间救下了查理·韦斯莱。

*

“那天我正要去工作，突然听到外面传来一声‘昏昏倒地’。我不想多掺和，但是查理·韦斯莱摇摇晃晃闯了进来。我把他藏在了柜子里。那群傲罗进来，对我施了一个混淆咒——当然，没有成功。没多久，傲罗就走了。韦斯莱本来也不是重点追捕对象。”

“然后呢？”

“然后？他已经有了一个在纽约麻瓜区生活三年的前辈了。”

不需要德拉科多言，哈利就能从这几句简单的话里大概还原整个故事。“所以你和理查......”

德拉科那抹意味不明的笑再次浮现在她的眼睛里，“哦不，你没有一不小心睡了你朋友的女人，我可不敢让救世主的光辉因为我而失彩半分。”

哈利吐出一口气，为这突然袭上心头的疲惫，“我们不是敌人。”

德拉科收敛了脸上轻佻的笑，像是忽然厌倦了同他交谈，“既然如此，那我也可以相信你会把我送回原地，而不是扔进傲罗坑里吧。”

哈利措手不及地，“你现在就走吗？”

“我相信伦敦的物产比这里更丰富。”德拉科说，“而且今天是周日，我明天一早还要上班。”

“我不知道你在伦敦上班。”

“我在药房上班。”

“是吗？很适合你。”哈利说着牵起德拉科的手，后者痉挛般地缩了一下。

他把她带回了原先的地方，松开了手，退后了几步。

德拉科默默注视着他。

哈利忽然说：“我从没想过你今天会出现。”

德拉科说：“你确实不需要，你还有很多其他事需要思考。”

哈利想说“今天不用”，但说出口的却是“五天后，如果你有时间，你知道的，潘西......”

“好，谢谢你。”

哈利愣住了。

“不是你说的吗？我们不是敌人。但我也懒得知道你们在搞些什么，方便的话，帮我把这句话传给潘西。”

“我会的。”

“回见了，波特。”

“回见了......德拉科。”

德拉科猛地回头，但哈利已经急速消失在伦敦的黄昏里。

德拉科从口袋里掏出那张刻着传递魔法的纸，纸上只写着一句话。

“H：所有有关霍格沃茨的消息，越快越好。G”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
潘西•帕金森有一段时间没有来到巫师区了，没想到近几年第一次从皮媞亚女神像来到巴黎的巫师街区，进入眼帘的就是众人围观公开处刑的场景。高高架起的木板上立着一个转轮，隐约能看到一个人形的东西被扭曲地绑在上面。转轮的两边各站着两个身着黑袍的人。  
潘西一开始并不知道这是什么，也不知道为什么木台边围着一圈眼底泛着兴奋红光的巫师们，直到其中一个黑袍人高高举起他的魔杖，念出一道“四分五裂”。咒语击在转轮上，转轮应该是受过保护的，并未击碎，但潘西听到一声尖叫。尖叫对潘西而言不算是陌生的，潘西深知人类会因皮肉极端的疼痛而发出怎样的悲鸣。然而潘西还是愣滞住了。她不知不觉地挤过人群，这才看清了缓慢转起来的轮子里的确藏着一个人，一个赤身裸体的男人。他的四肢以一种不可能的角度被咒语捆缚在转轮上。  
有一道咒语向他击去，他疯狂地在转轮上张牙舞爪地扭动起来，发出嘶嘶吼声。  
潘西被钉在原处，动弹不得，一阵电流从脚尖窜上她的发丝，令她的牙齿也跟着微微打颤。  
她身边的一个人不知什么时候勾住了她的脖子，“我知道这个感觉，姑娘，我第一次看轮邢也同你一样兴奋，抓着刚认识的娘们就到旁边的旅店猛插了一顿。对，就是这种兴奋的感觉。”  
潘西仿若无闻地站在那里。  
忽然，转轮上的人直直盯了过来。  
她甩开那人搭上脖子的手，弯下腰捂住嘴走了，一边逃，手指的细缝一边流下她今天吃的午餐。  
转轮上的人，她认识。  
不是朋友，甚至算不上熟人。他们原本都是所谓上流社会的人，巫师本就稀少，彼此相识是理所应当的。  
但是人又是多么奇怪啊？潘西明明知道欧洲各地的巫师区早就恢复了在大庭广众之下处决用酷刑处决“犯人”，但她现在还是很想呕吐。  
她几乎是逃离了人群，一不小心便撞到了路人，撞掉了那人手上的报纸。  
“Excusez-moi. Pardon.（不好意思，抱歉。）”她操着不熟练的法语同这个路人道歉，并且弯腰帮他捡起了地上的报纸，然后顿住了。  
报纸最大的版面上赫然印着哈利的头像。  
巫师世界许久不闻他的大名，所以印在报纸上的那个人还是少年，他的影像定格在刚刚打败伏地魔，向整个巫师世界宣告这个喜讯的时刻。  
那时他的脸上还保有着纯然的喜悦和对朝不保夕的生活之终结的期待。  
然后一个大大的“X”出现在了他的脸上。  
“Harry Potter, la plus grande personne recherché au monde magique （哈利•波特，魔法世界最大的通缉犯）”  
她将报纸沉默地还给了路人，就好像是传递了一枚定时炸弹。  
“De rien et merci（没关系并且谢谢你）.”路人礼貌地向她说。  
一个陌生人视而不见地路过行刑场，却在向她礼貌地道谢。  
皮媞亚女神朝着她微笑，似乎在通过她传达着阿波罗的神谕，潘西面无表情地抹了一把嘴上的冰冷的水，回到了麻瓜世界。  
这里是巴黎最热闹的地段之一，来自所有国家的旅行者汇集于此，毗邻的奥斯曼大道上矗立着世界上最大的老佛爷，男女装馆彼此相邻，美食与家居馆则与它们面面相觑；而不远处就是同样分立两馆的春天百货。抬起头，春天百货顶楼的游客正愉快地拿起手机将这繁华的一切收入小小的屏幕里。几乎每个人都是快乐的，他们提着大包小包、挽着亲人、朋友或恋人的手，在世界上最大的商圈之一逛街购物。无论他们会对着恶行哈哈大笑，还是会看着电视中的灾难默默擦去眼角的水迹，在这一刻，无人关心不认识的人的死活。  
潘西与他们擦肩而过，转角拐进了另一个繁忙的街道。巴黎歌剧院罗马式柱廊围绕的外观装饰着巴洛克风格的雕塑，建筑顶层的神祇仰望着往来的车辆和世人。不知何时，夜幕悄悄降临，给两座金色的雕像镀上一层银辉。歌剧院却人声鼎沸，门口铺着厚厚的红毯，几个脚蹬十公分高跟鞋的高挑女人穿着仿兽皮的衣料对着往来的路人露出狰狞的表情和涂着鲜红指甲油的犀利爪子。路过的麻瓜纷纷掏出手机笑闹着拍下这些行为艺术。  
真正实施兽行的人穿戴严谨，而模仿兽行的人只知道穿上兽皮。  
相同点是他们都在被人围观。  
潘西被这荒谬的景象震撼了。她戴上耳机，隔开人群，到老佛爷的地下一层随便找了一家意大利餐厅坐下，连对着服务员客气地点菜微笑的力气都欠奉。  
吃完意面，她拿出钱包付账，看到那枚特殊的五十分硬币上，围着伊丽莎白女王的一行字变成了“我们找到了德拉科”。  
*  
德拉科•马尔福。  
潘西在心中反复默念这个名字。知道消息的那一瞬间狂喜之时，她的脑海中浮现的是那个骄矜的金发少女形象。潘西发现自己很难去想象如今三十多岁的德拉科。  
她与德拉科自小相识。当然了，英国的巫师数量本就不多，能够一直牢牢占据金字塔尖的家族就更是稀少。帕金森家族在潘西这个年代已有败落的迹象，除了她的爷爷是法律执行司上议院的终身议员之外，家族无人入职魔法部高层。幸好梅林没有抛弃他们，而是给了他们另一个武器，众多的子息。靠着联姻，帕金森在魔法世界的上流社会中苟延残喘。帕金森自然也同马尔福有姻亲关系，潘西的姑姑嫁给了德拉科的堂兄——说起来似乎串了辈分，然而这在他们这儿阶级里在所难免。  
潘西是家中的第四个孩子，上面还有两个兄长和两个姐姐。在她还只能颤颤巍巍地骑上飞天扫帚的时候，她的大姐已从霍格沃茨毕业，顺利走进了婚姻市场。大姐的生活陡然一变，脱下了千篇一律的校服袍子，换上了各种最时新的衣裙和最精致的首饰。她就像一个展示架那样被推入了所有的聚会和餐宴。  
那一天，她听到大姐正在和母亲说话，母亲的声音从门缝里漏了出来，“马尔福家那个小子，我帮你打听到了，他日后能够继承的财产是这个数......托他父母和兄长的荫庇，就算没什么才能，在魔法部的中层混混，也没有太大的问题......等一会儿你去你姑姑家做客，可千万不要怠慢了......”  
姐姐厌倦的声音也传了出来，“妈，我知道了......”  
母亲又劝了几句，机警地发现了门口的动静。她一挥手，门自动打开，潘西瞪着眼睛看着这对母女俩。  
母亲一向是个严厉的人，即使对着这个最小的女儿也从不娇纵。她的眉头蹙起，正要说什么，被大姐柔柔地打断了。“潘西，我的小南瓜，快过来。妈妈，继承马尔福绝大多数家业的卢修斯那一家的夫人也会带着自家女儿过来。他们家女儿似乎同潘西同龄，我就带着潘西一起去玩吧。”  
母亲眉间的皱褶被这一番话轻轻化解。她对着潘西耳提面命了几句话，带着潘西换上她最新的衣裙，把她赶向连接飞路网的壁炉。  
这是一个寻常的贵妇们的下午茶，正当潘西百无聊赖的时候，卢修斯的夫人携着她的独女姗姗来迟。这个来自布莱克家族的黑发贵妇人甫一出现就吸引了所有人的目光。她没有坐在主人的座位上，但俨然就是世界中心。而她带来的花枝招展的女儿，仿佛已经习得了她父亲的模样，无论座上的贵妇小姐如何讨好，她都绷着一张冷漠的小脸。  
纳西莎•马尔福唇边绽着一个礼貌的笑，客气而自矜地沿着一个心照不宣的顺序挨个同人聊天，最后才看向了她的大姐。仿佛刚刚才发现大姐和潘西似的，纳西莎手上的扇子捂住了嘴——贵妇常用来表示惊讶的样子，说：“小龙，你瞧，这里有个女孩和你似乎同龄呢。”  
大姐忙接话：“这是我们家的小妹，潘西，今年七岁了。”  
纳西莎似乎这才真正看到了潘西，她不动声色将她上上下下打量了一遍，像是恩准似的说：“那和我们家小龙同岁，过三年就同是斯莱特林的同学了。”她摸了摸德拉科柔软的金色长发，“要么你就同潘西一起去堂兄的花园里玩玩吧。”  
德拉科不置可否，看了纳西莎一眼，又斜渺向潘西。最后，她终于微微笑了，“堂兄家的后花园养了几只孔雀。我一直央求父亲也给我买几只，但父亲说必须等到我上学才行。我们一起去看看？”  
说罢，她就挺直腰背走远了，潘西只得小步慢跑跟上。  
一路跟着走出了好远，脚上的新鞋磨着脚跟，隐隐作痛时，她们来到了一块空地。  
潘西目瞪口呆地看着德拉科动作粗鲁地脱下了精制细作的裙子和鼓鼓蓬蓬的裙撑，露出了裙子下短打的衣裤。  
德拉科把脱下的衣物扔到一边，满不在乎地伸出了手，“还没正式介绍我自己呢。德拉科，德拉科•马尔福。你不可能只是叫潘西吧。”  
潘西握住了那只柔软苍白的手，“帕特里夏•帕金森。”  
德拉科才止七岁，却天赋异禀般地照抄了她父亲慢悠悠地说话腔调。她拖长着尾音说：“你们家的女人都是以花朵命名的，你姐姐叫玛格丽特，所以她们才叫你潘西吗？”  
潘西只得搭腔道：“确实是这样，就像你们家都是以星座命名的。”  
德拉科说：“原本以为我是个男孩呢，所以才起了‘天龙座’这个名字。但是花朵真无聊，我叫你潘吧。”  
潘西根本无所谓。她看了看四周，问道：“我以为你要带我去看孔雀呢。”  
德拉科说：“孔雀有什么可看的？也就是可以拔几根毛做羽毛笔，我家已经有很多了。你喜欢的话，下次让猫头鹰带几支给你。”  
潘西忙道谢。  
德拉科浑不在意地挥了挥手，然后忽然莞尔一笑，拉住潘西的手，“这里是魁地奇场，你会玩飞天扫帚吗？你可以脱下裙撑，我们一起在这里低低地飞一会儿。”她嘟起嘴，露出天真稚气的一面，“我连续几天跟着妈妈四处应酬，快闷死了。”  
潘西不喜欢任何运动，而且她裙子上坠着的珍珠也说明现下的她完全不适合骑扫帚。但她知道为了姐姐，她应该答应。于是她露出了雀跃的神情，“我最喜欢魁地奇了。”  
——这就是她同德拉科之间的友情。德拉科一无所知，或者毫不在意，而她在身旁，亦步亦趋地追随。  
*  
同哈利约好见面的时间是今天的中午，潘西的睡眠短，早早就起了床，却罕见了没有去处理事务，而是站在了自己的衣橱前犹豫。潘西近些年的生活多是隐藏在麻瓜社会，身边也没有太多可调动的资金，她已经习惯了一身麻瓜快消品牌，再戴上一副遮住大半张脸的墨镜的装扮，她的衣橱中不存在任何昂贵的东西。  
伏地魔死后，潘西没有太多和德拉科相遇的机会，而魔法硬币传递消息有诸多不便之处，哈利也无法将德拉科的近况告知潘西。但几乎所有的斯莱特林都没有好下场，而德拉科的父母是最早一批落入泥潭的。理智上，她明白德拉科这几年的日子不会比她更好，但一提到德拉科，涌入心头的还是那段黄金岁月，她不知不觉地认为自己还是那个在斯莱特林休息室里与金发女孩窃窃私语的人；潜意识的另一面里，见老朋友的欣喜之下还掩藏着一把尺，它正在跃跃欲试地想要度量一下马尔福的堕落岁月，用以报复青葱年华时她的小心翼翼与唯唯诺诺。  
良久，潘西嗤笑一声，随便套上了一件厚实的棉袄。  
看时间差不多了，潘西飞路到了海格的家。不过她并没有见到高大壮实的巨人， 哈利坐在他常坐的位置上似乎正在说着些什么，而坐在海格惯常沙发上的德拉科手撑着脸颊、手腕垫在沙发靠背上，嘴角含笑。二人之间虽然隔着壁炉，却尽力靠近彼此。这样宁馨的气氛却因潘西的到来而打断了，潘西甚至有些为他们难过。  
巨人家的壁炉自然也是大了一号的，潘西拍了拍灰，头也不低地走了出去，站在了德拉科面前。  
德拉科少女的时候一头金色直发，肤色苍白、下巴尖削，又总是面带刻薄，活脱脱一个马尔福的样子，没想到十几年之后，却更加像一个布莱克，尤其是现在睁大眼睛的样子，像极了纳西莎极其偶尔才能看到的惊惶表情：不可置信却犹带着一点可笑的天真。她有一些老了——通常来说她们这个年纪的贵妇人几乎都能保持在二十岁出头的样貌，但德拉科的眼角眉梢却不甘心地刻上了常年为生计奔波的痕迹。不需要揽镜自照，潘西也知道自己同样如此。她还知道此时的德拉科也正在同自己一样掂量着这十几年里的自己，毕竟她们都是斯莱特林。  
她们的视线交融了一秒钟，潘西发现自己不知道如何打破这个沉默，难道要像曾经耀眼的生活那样假惺惺地拥抱在一起吗？这可是落魄人同落魄人的会面。  
“潘。”最先启口的还是德拉科，她站起身来，神色复杂地唤了她一声。  
“好久不见了，德拉科。”潘西说。  
德拉科金色的睫毛轻颤一下，动人如蜂蝶的舞动——她果然和纳西莎越发相像了。她唇角聚起一个笑影来，微微往哈利的方向瞟去一个眼波，又很快克制住转了回来，“确实好久不见了，我刚刚还在同哈利说起你。”  
潘西眼尖，余光瞥见德拉科说到“哈利”这个词时，被提及的那个人瞬间展现出的异样。  
而德拉科显然也发现了这一点，一时间，面上闪过一丝难以捕捉的懊恼。  
潘西了然：德拉科和哈利这本烂账看来还没翻过去，说不定他们不仅仅只是再次见面，而且连床都又上过了。  
从三年级德拉科学了一晚上如何让纸鹤飞去指定的位置，第二天哈利的座位上就出现那只纸鹤那时起，潘西就打定主意不去管这两人的事。  
于是她说：“那我希望他没有悄悄背着我说我坏话。”  
德拉科克制地抿了抿嘴，“你的坏话我还没来得及从他嘴里套出来。”  
寒暄过后，两人又不说话了。这些寒暄都不过是两个斯莱特林之间无用的废话，她们曾经跟着自己的父母在流转的宴席上照抄的公式，而她们的父母都没有机会教给她们如何心安理得的接受落魄。  
后来，也不知道是谁主动的，两人紧紧拥抱在一起，就像一艘沉船上唯二的幸存者。  
拥抱之后，二人又异口同声地说：“我真没想到还能......”话没说完，二人都笑开了。德拉科尚好，潘西笑着笑着就被一阵汹涌到喉咙口的感情呛住了眼鼻，不过瞬间眼前就迷蒙一片水光，吓得德拉科又赶紧把她揽在怀里安慰——德拉科比潘西年长半岁，又是家中独女，一直以来都以她的姐姐自居。  
说来在这两人面前哭泣也算不上什么：年少时德拉科见识过潘西哭成球的样子；在布雷斯去世后的那段时间，哈利早就见识过陷入绝望的潘西，但这里到底不是相拥而泣的好时机，潘西勉强忍住内心的激荡，慢慢收住了哭声。  
三人这才落座，由哈利为他们泡了一杯正宗的英式红茶。“连牛奶都是新鲜的，刚刚挤的。”他苦中作乐地开着玩笑。  
潘西也这才发现这里只有他们三人。“海格呢？不是说韦斯莱也在这里吗？”她问。  
哈利说：“海格带着罗恩到他哥哥乔治那里了。”  
潘西不得不佩服哈利。不是所有人都能一边保持着一脸正气，一边毫不犹豫地把他周围的朋友一个个拉下水。潘西和德拉科对视了一眼，多年的默契让潘西相信，此时此刻德拉科也是这么想的。德拉科喝了一口茶，半张脸隐藏在茶杯后面，她似乎想说什么，但还未来得及开口，一封信就从壁炉飞了出来。潘西和哈利没什么特殊反应，而德拉科似乎吃了一惊，微微往侧边动了动。  
她这几年肯定是在麻瓜世界过的。潘西不动声色地判断。  
哈利起身接过信，施了几个无杖咒，将信里里外外检查了一遍，这才撕开了信纸上的火漆印章，也没有避开房间里的另外两人，直接默读了起来。  
潘西见哈利表情严肃却没什么异常，断定这是一封情报信，因此也松了一口气，指挥茶壶给三人又添了些热茶。德拉科没有注意到这边的情况，她还是一本正经地盯着哈利看，眼神迷离，似是眷恋，又似是探究。  
信不算长，哈利大致看完后，同潘西和德拉科解释：“这次拿到消息的周期比往常长了两天，我还以为出事了。我收到了一些霍格沃茨的消息......”  
德拉科连忙打住他接下去的话，“我不听你们内部的消息，你以后自己找机会和潘单独说。”  
哈利也实在不擅长掩饰感情，潘西当下就在他的脸上读出了落寞。哈利说：“那你们聊，我到里面房间仔细研究一下。”  
哈利离开后，德拉科看着阖上的门，不待潘西有其他反应，先是自嘲地笑了笑，不知是笑他们之间纠结的感情，还是笑如今她和潘西的处境。都是从高处跌落的人，这样的一笑带出多少辛酸，不足为外人道。  
完全不需要再次寒暄彼此过得好不好，两人遂说起了这十多年的生活。  
帕金森家族虽不像马尔福那样食死徒的旗帜高举，但也是资深的食死徒成员。战争结束后，趁着当局还未反应过来，帕金森家族已经开始疯狂抢起财产，各处逃散。潘西这一家，除了她自己之外，其余四个子女均已成婚生子，一时间居然顾不上最小的女儿。幸而在慌乱中，布雷斯出现了。他们家没有参与战争，当时的境遇要比其他斯莱特林好很多。他带着她逃到中立国瑞士的一处庄园躲藏着。后来，连扎比尼家族也不能幸免于难，两人只能藏身瑞士的麻瓜世界中，也是在那里碰到了哈利。  
德拉科的情况同她自己与她打听到的其他斯莱特林没有太大的区别。战后她的父母被捕，财产不是被亲戚瓜分就是被政府没收，后来只能躲去美国，一待就是近十年。  
这近十年的故事德拉科说得模模糊糊，只道无人帮助，她花了很久的时间才搞到身份，花了更久的时间才渐渐适应了没有魔法的生活。  
说完这么长一段话，德拉科拿起了茶杯。茶水早就冷了，但她还是如常地喝了下去。潘西不动声色地施了一个清泉咒入茶壶，又简单地加热了一下，重新为她倒了茶水与牛奶。真的得知德拉科生活艰难到不愿多谈，潘西发现她的心里也没有多少妥帖安然，更多的还是无言的怅然若失。  
德拉科道了句谢，面上看不出不妥。“我听说了布雷斯的事......我很抱歉。”她说。  
潘西问：“哈利提到的？”  
德拉科摇头，说：“海格一不小心漏出的。”  
潘西又怎么会没看到德拉科面上透出的不解？潘西的刚才的提问就是在明说哈利不可能提到布雷斯的死亡。  
潘西说：“我们的内部成员这几个月大换血。因为布雷斯死前留下了一个讯息：他是被人出卖了。哈利很生气。”  
德拉科却说：“那布雷斯死得......”  
“他死得很快，是阿瓦达索命咒。”潘西说，“五月七日就是他的周年，有机会我们一起去墓地看他。他埋葬的地方离这里不算远。”  
德拉科点头，“好。”  
潘西停顿了一会儿，终于还是问道：“你们俩......是怎么再次联系上的？”  
德拉科条件反射似的看向了那扇门，好像这一眼就能看穿这扇门后的那个人。“我不是在美国遇到了一个韦斯莱吗？前几个月在格兰杰......在赫敏•韦斯莱的葬礼上，碰到了他。”  
令人意外的坦诚。潘西一时有点不适应，她对德拉科的观感还没完全从十七岁更新到三十二岁。  
德拉科不适地往后靠了靠，“别那么看着我，潘，难道你以为我知道该怎么办吗？”  
这可是她第一次这么开诚布公地讲到她和哈利之间的破事。  
或许是德拉科的坦诚感染了她，又或许是二人这些年的遭遇加固了她们之间原本脆弱的友情，潘西说了她从前绝对不糊开口的真话，“你不是向来如此吗？”  
德拉科闻言略吃惊地睁大了眼睛，这个表情实在是太像被冒犯的纳西莎。潘西还未来得及为她的冒犯补救些什么，德拉科已经无所谓地耸了耸肩，而这样的动作可从来不出现在曾经的她的字典里。她说：“谁说不是呢？”  
其实潘西知道的也并不多，或者说，自从四年级之后，她就很难再从德拉科身上得到什么有关哈利的信息了。尤其是六年级那一年，马尔福家在伏地魔心中的地位一落千丈，就连潘西都隐隐约约知道德拉科被委派了一个不可能完成的任务。她开始变得沉默，行踪隐秘，就连常年闪耀的金发都似乎不再醒目。  
有一天，德拉科从下午便没了踪影，一直到斯莱特林休息室再无人烟也没有出现。无人在意这件事，六七年级的人夜半不回，所有人都知道这代表了什么。熄灯之前，同宿舍的几个女生状似无意的目光刮擦到德拉科空旷的床前，彼此交换了心知肚明的微笑，便各自上床睡了。潘西的心里另有推测，却也没有做声，更没有行动：斯莱特林可不流行格兰芬多三人小分队的做派，她们二人虽然平时亲密无间，潘西却不可能为她以身犯险，最多也就是在第二天写一封信通知马尔福家。  
潘西心中有事，第二天早早醒了，拉开厚重的床帘，心中暗道一声不妙：德拉科可没有叠被子的习惯，但属于她的那张床，干干净净、整整洁洁。潘西沉重地起床，洗漱干净，下楼梯来到了公共休息室，终日不见阳光的地下室静得能听见人鱼尾巴甩到了窗户上发出的不大不小的闷声。德拉科独自一人坐在火炉边的沙发上，身前围绕着几支蜡烛为她照亮了手头古老的纸莎草，除此之外一片黑暗，只有窗外隐隐透出湖底的暗绿色幽光。  
德拉科翻过一页纸，并在这个间隙抬起了头，几星烛火映得她的脸格外清晰，在周围黑暗的衬托下，越发显得有几分可怖。  
潘西发现自己无法问出“你还好吗”这种简单的关心，她不认为德拉科会回答，也不认为自己有资格。她点亮自己的魔杖，尽量像往常那样朝着德拉科走去，又在一路上点着了其他烛火，反常地，这一刻似乎只有光明才是可靠的。她暧昧而轻佻地朝德拉科打了声招呼，像是在说“我可知道你在鬼混什么”，然后轻巧地越过这个话题，兜兜转转说了一些昨天听到的八卦。德拉科似乎和平日里没什么不同，漫不经心地一边看书一边听着，时不时还要尖刻地点评几句。  
趁着话和话的缝隙，潘西凝起目力好好打量了一下德拉科：她整个人陷在沙发里，翻书的手指也在微微颤抖，如果再仔细观察，她原本就苍白的面孔今天更加惨白。突然，潘西的眼睛被一抹鲜红吸引，德拉科衬衫衣领之下，点了两滴暗红色的血。她吓了一跳，条件反射地选了一个德拉科会喜欢的话题，“你知道昨天波特——”  
德拉科面无表情地打断了她，“不要和我提他。”她的语气镇定，颤抖的手指却不小心撕烂了古书的一角。  
在往后的两年里，“哈利•波特”成了潘西的禁用词，那时的她怎么会想到今天二人能够如此轻易地同那个禁用词见面，又更加轻易地在他的背后聊起他。  
潘西的手指在口袋里掂量着那枚特质的五十分硬币，直到硬币的角角落落都被体温感化，“我们平时传讯息不是一件容易的事，但来之前，哈利托我一件事。”  
德拉科不咸不淡地扯了扯嘴角，“时势变了，就连你都会替他做说客了吗？”  
潘西才不理她的惯常的讽刺，继续说：“你这样在这里来回，每次都靠幻影移形，终究是危险的。我现在不驻扎英国，伦敦的那套安全屋白白空置在那里。”  
德拉科低头不语。  
潘西叹了一口气，“那套房子不大，刚好够一人住。每隔几天都会有人来确认所有设施的安全和无人追查性，而且那里的壁炉，也方便我们联络。”  
德拉科冷哼了一声，神态里隐约能看到她十五岁的模样，“刚才说要一同去扫墓是给我下套，让我现在无法拒绝？”  
潘西笑了，“我们好不容易才又联系上。”  
见德拉科不肯作答，潘西倾身，准备继续劝说。她喉咙里来回翻转的几套说辞还未来得及从嘴里倒出，便听到门吱呀一声响起。  
德拉科不自觉挺起了背，潘西原本蓄力建立起的私聊氛围瞬间毁于一旦。  
哈利扶着眼镜从门后走出，潘西只好问道：“信写完了？”  
哈利说：“本来也不复杂。我打扰到你们聊天了吗？我可以去——”  
德拉科似笑非笑地，“我们刚刚谈到潘在伦敦空置着的安全屋。”  
哈利略局促地抓了抓头发，千钧一发之际的第一反应竟然是向潘西递去一个求助的目光。  
潘西绝倒，她始终不明白德拉科看上了他什么，他实在不是他们圈子的人。  
又或许，原因就是因为他是不同的。  
哈利见求助不成，奇迹般地既局促又坦然地面向了德拉科，“这也是我的想法。潘西的安全屋正适合你居住，你甚至都不需要带什么行李，连生活用品都是现成的。”  
出乎潘西的意料，德拉科似乎也被这种奇妙的坦诚传染，她保持着那一份洗不掉的骄矜，说：“那行，既然你这么说，我就住下来了吧。谢谢你的周到。”  
潘西心中大呼敬佩，哈利果真是奇迹。  
而哈利也不愧于潘西的这番称赞，以这样高效的频率继续着谈话，“那我现在送你过去吧。”  
潘西适时退出这两人的交流，“我们保持联系，我先走了。”  
她沿着过来的轨迹飞路回了暂时的住处，确认安全后，从口袋中取出那枚五十分硬币，把这句话发给了哈利：“对于美国的生活，她始终不肯明说。”  
直到半夜，潘西才收到回复。简单的三个字，“知道了。”  
于是潘西也知道了在她离开后，发生在两人身上的事。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
“嗯......我想要，想要一瓶红酒，因为我的，呃，膝盖受伤了......”药房里，一个黑发黄皮肤的女孩站在柜台边上，手足无措地指指点点着说些什么。  
德拉科从药房满是雨迹的玻璃往外望去，伦敦深秋的白日已经很短了，不到下午五点，天空却已经呈现出蓝与红的渐变。已经到了一周工作的结尾，就算有着再好的教养在这个时候也有点倦怠了。  
德拉科把视线从蓝色与红色之间难寻的界限里拉回，翘起一个让脸颊发僵的笑，放慢语速对着英语尚不熟练的女孩说：“你说的是酒精吧？”  
女孩露出一个迷茫表情，然后赶快点头，“是是是。”  
德拉科了然，比划了一个手势，又问：“那么你的伤口有多大？”  
“大概这么大吧。”  
德拉科从身后的柜子里取出一瓶酒精和一包棉花，“那没什么大事。一共5英镑。”  
女孩付了钱，感激地朝德拉科笑笑，“谢谢你。你笑起来......很好看哦。再见。”  
德拉科依旧维持着略倦怠的笑，“谢谢你，祝你有美好的周末。”  
女孩走了后，她按亮手机的屏幕看了一眼时间，刚好五点整。简单和接班的同事聊了几句，她拎起包和同事道别。  
“都周六啦，下班不去和朋友看个电影吗？”同事问。  
德拉科客气地摇摇头，“我现在只想赶快躺到床上。”  
彼此都太知道站一整天是什么感受，说着就交换了一个心知肚明的眼神。  
感谢潘和波特，他们那个神秘组织的安全房无论是舒适度还是地理位置，都比德拉科那间租在伦敦四区的房子要好多了。  
挤上伦敦的地铁，德拉科在三站路的间隙里漫不经心地考虑起今天的晚饭。  
或许可以找一部电影来看看。走出地铁的时候，她这样想。  
她对麻瓜电影始终没有太多的研究。十年的时间教会了她如何在麻瓜社会生存，但她始终没有学会如何安然自若地像一个麻瓜那样过日子。她也不是唯一一个这样的人，几乎每一个仓皇逃离巫师社会的人几乎都会碰上这样的窘境。  
这似乎是这么多年以来第一次，她有了一丁点享受生活的念头。  
同事们好像提到过什么？德拉科努力回想，一部非常经典的爱情电影，似乎和一艘巨轮有关......  
泰坦里克？  
不......  
啊，是泰坦尼克号吧......  
但她的胡思乱想在钥匙插入锁眼后戛然而止。  
“这个房间几乎是没有魔法的。除了两样东西，壁炉和门锁。壁炉，就是常见的巫师壁炉，但美国傲罗检查不出；门锁的话，如果有陌生人从壁炉闯入，你的钥匙插进去，会发烫。”半年前波特是这么解释给她听的，“如果碰到这个情况，拿这枚硬币来找我。”  
而现在，炙热的钥匙一下子封冻住了她的心。  
几乎就是这一瞬间，这半年由波特亲手打造的安定犹如过眼云烟般消散无踪。  
那枚五十分的硬币就挂在钥匙上，此时正随着插入锁眼的动静而轻轻晃动。  
德拉科旋开锁，从包里掏出魔杖。  
这间安全屋的构造是一个标准的单身公寓。开门后就是一条长而黑的走廊。德拉科小心地把包放在了地上，侧身绕开了一面走廊上半开着的厕所门。  
厕所有一扇对着屋外的小窗，透过小窗照进的光亮，德拉科检查了一遍这个不大的空间：无人来过，就连她早晨出门前放在洗手间地上的一根金发都没移动过位置。  
于是，她继续前进。公寓墙壁上的挂钟一分一秒地响应着她身体里有力的心跳。  
很快，她就走到了走廊的尽头。正对着她的是室外的落地窗和法式阳台，隔着两层薄纱窗帘，隐隐约约透出路灯昏黄的光。就着这么点光，她看清了自己书桌上翻倒的杯子和摇摇欲坠的台灯。杯子倾翻出早晨没喝完的咖啡，咖啡色的液体正一点一滴地从桌子落到地上。  
而地上正倒映着落地窗的影子，而德拉科只要再走一步，就正好落入了地上那块被圈进的区域。  
心中猛然涌起的骚动如路灯下聚集的蚊蝇一般干扰过她的视线：她的脑内首先闪过的咒语是神锋无影。她极力驱散开这个幻境。  
然后，她踏出了那一步。  
但想象中的咒语并未从她口出吐出，她看到的只是一个趴在壁炉外的男人和他身上的一团比黑暗还有更深的浓雾。  
根本不需要借助更多的灯光，德拉科光凭轮廓就认出了那个人。  
她也熟悉那团浓雾，虽然他们之间只有一面之缘。  
又怎么会不熟悉呢？在她坚持不喝无梦魔药的那些日子里，她天天与此相伴。  
“呼神护卫。”  
德拉科轻轻念出那个在心头萦绕多年的咒语。几道银光从干枯的魔杖里沁出，彼此追逐又扩散成更多的银丝，最终化成了一条满身龙刺、细长优雅的巨龙。巨龙张开嘴，一口吞噬了摄魂怪，黑色斗篷下的怪物瞬间化成了齑粉。  
被摄魂怪笼罩的男人却依旧毫无反应。  
她心里隐隐闪过一个猜测，但她却像是一个文盲，那句猜测明明白白写在面前，她看到了，然而读不懂，于是猜测悬而未决地挂在原地，正如她怔怔地立在光影的交界处。  
“嗯......”良久，地上的人发出一声低吟，轻轻挣扎了一下。  
心中禁闭的闸门因这个响动而开，思维在这一刻一泻千里。  
德拉科握紧手中的魔杖，首先检查了一下壁炉，防卫魔咒完好无损。她这才扭亮了床头的台灯，转过身却又一次愣住了：她方才装出的冷静原来早就被地上斑驳的血脚印出卖了。  
“哈利！”她听见自己颤抖的声音，又仿佛在半空中冷冷看到自己急忙蹲下的焦急身影。她小心翼翼又吃力万分地将地上的人翻过身来，这个人又在深秋穿着乱七八糟的厚毛衣，深灰色的毛衣和毛衣上印着的愚蠢的猫头鹰图案已经被血淹透了。  
几个止血和治愈伤口的咒语连番从她的魔杖上跳跃而出。  
尔后，德拉科才敢拉起他一边的袖子，探上他的脉搏。  
脉息微弱而紊乱，却持续不断。  
德拉科这才放心下来。刚想联系潘的时候，哈利醒了过来，翠绿的眼睛正好与她的相遇。  
她因放松而缓和的唇角立刻紧绷了起来。  
没想到哈利醒来的第一句话却是，“我看到了你的守护神。”  
*  
“我看到了你的守护神。”  
德拉科一时气懵，二话不说张嘴就驳回道：“而我看到你快死了。”  
哈利虚弱地笑了，“是我的肚子不小心划伤了，没有大碍。”  
德拉科忙掀开他的毛衣一角，果然左腹上有一道狰狞的口子，正在咒语的力道下慢慢地收缩愈合。  
哈利挣扎着要从地上爬起来，说：“但你这里也不再安全了，我们需要马上撤离。”  
德拉科眼睛一暗，“‘马上’是多久？”  
哈利看了一眼墙上的钟，“十分钟以内。”  
德拉科说：“好的，我的身份证明等东西都在床头的抽屉里，再替我捡起门口的包。”  
哈利给了她一个不解的眼神。  
德拉科解释：“你这样不能走，我来熬制快速愈合魔药。”  
哈利看着德拉科熟练地从冰箱的冷冻柜里开启一个空间魔法，掏出坩埚和各色草药。他扶着墙壁，艰难地站起身，虽然动作艰辛，但哈利的语气丝毫却听不出迟滞，“也是，你以前魔药课的成绩能和赫敏比肩。”  
德拉科熟练地往捣碎药材，扔进坩埚，动作一如曾经在课堂上那样熟练，但她的身量要比那时更高，而且也更纤细。她微微低着头，露出一截白皙的脖颈。  
她居然剪了头发。哈利心想。  
但是德拉科的声音还是那样听不出情绪，“你记得倒是清楚。”  
哈利已经把德拉科的文件收拾好了——几个简单的“飞来咒”而已。他想了想，说：“你还做过几年治疗师，我记得你熬制的伤药总是最快见效的，而且痛苦的时间又短。我一直觉得你有改进过普通的魔药。”  
德拉科手上的动作没有因为心中的一滞而停顿，她一直都是最好的药剂师。  
在圣芒戈的那几年，她一直逃避着与哈利直接碰面。哈利这种不怕死的格兰芬多一直活跃在前线，相应地，也一直活跃在医院。每一次，她听到大队人马的来临，或者罗恩•韦斯莱焦急聒噪的大喊声，都会径直回到自己的办公室，听他人的转述制作好魔药，对同事说：“哈利•波特的魔药已经做好了。”  
只有一次，就在她离开圣芒戈的那一天，，他一如往常受了很严重的伤，而且还是被毒角兽那根锋利且剧毒的大犄角戳中了大腿——也不知道他是如何遇见并惹怒毒角兽的。那天，她反常地做了一大瓶魔药，亲自送到了哈利的床头，并附上了一句简单的纸条“祝你早日出院。”  
从各种迹象来看，她进门的时候，哈利仍在昏睡之中。  
但现在看来，她又一次小瞧了他。  
德拉科说：“这个很简单，我多加了一种草药，紫荆泽兰。倒是你，很适合来斯莱特林？”  
在她身后的哈利发出一声轻笑，“告诉你一个小秘密。当初分院帽确实是想把我分到斯莱特林的。但我拒绝了。”  
德拉科冷哼一声，“我应该说什么？‘很可惜没和你同班？’”说罢又回味了一下，“救世主被分到斯莱特林，啧，后面会发生什么呢。”  
“呃？和你组队吗？”  
德拉科回头想瞪他一眼，却不知为何二人眼神一相遇，就同时笑开了。  
两人有一搭没一搭，倒像是哈利不是因为被摄魂怪追杀而跑到她家，她现在也不是在为了他的伤而制作魔药。不知道为什么，德拉科没有问到底发生了什么，哈利也没有主动解疑的意思。  
坩埚中的药水咕咕冒泡，德拉科灭了火，把药水倒进了一个空瓶里。还未等她收拾残余的药剂，坩埚、草药和其他试剂就自动洗净，飘回了冰箱里。冰箱自顾自关上门，仿佛一切魔法都是幻象。  
德拉科回身，把塑料瓶塞进了一手提着她背包、一手施着无声咒的哈利手里，“快点喝了。”  
哈利顺从地喝了下去。他不知从哪里掏了两把扫帚，交到德拉科手上，“我们得从窗户飞走，跟紧我。”  
哈利突然说了一句，“我一直都记得很清楚。”  
德拉科沉默地接过扫帚。这把扫帚不是用什么名贵的木头制成的，也没有任何花哨的装饰。她跨坐上去，用双眼代替自己的手拂过它的柄身。  
“但那些都已经过去了。”德拉科说。  
*  
两人从窗口飞出去后，一路攀升到云层之下。  
德拉科低头，伦敦就在她的脚下，海德公园仿佛是一块绿色的小毯子，伦敦眼小成了一圈闪着光的钥匙环，而泰晤士河则化作一道手指碾过的印迹；到处都是璀璨的灯火，像是不灭的烟花。  
在这样的高度，风很大，温度自然也低得吓人。德拉科身上的薄风衣抵挡不了寒冷，于是她给自己下了一个保温的咒语。  
在前方带路的哈利闻声回过了头。  
“你也冷？”德拉科问，随后不由分说地也为他施了咒语。  
哈利咽了一口唾沫，道了谢。  
“‘谢谢’？”  
德拉科的声音在哈利的耳边响起，原来不知什么时候她悄悄飞到了他的身旁。哈利被吓得差点摔下了扫帚，还是德拉科眼疾手快单手拉住了他。  
“我以为你要来抢我的金色飞贼。”哈利说。  
德拉科哼了一声，“你为了保护它，把它含进嘴里了？”  
“那我现在吐给你？”  
德拉科当然没有回答这句话。  
“我小时候敢站在扫帚上，再向下转一个圈，人落下去的一瞬间一手抓住扫帚。”她忽然说，“现在连风大一点，我都怕自己被吹下去。”  
哈利笑了，“你不用怕，甚至可以试试看。万一你抓不住扫帚，我也会用漂浮咒托住你。”  
德拉科又哼了一声，不说话了。  
身下的灯火逐渐稀疏，哈利确认了一下如今的地理位置，慢慢向下降落。他犹疑地抿了抿嘴，问道：“你不好奇发生了什么吗？”  
德拉科恶劣地问：“你是说你怎么找得死？”  
哈利说：“对，我怎么找得死。”  
德拉科诧异地看向了他。这样的夜幕，又是这样的高度，即使二人离得很近，她也很难看清近在咫尺的那张脸，她自小习来的察言观色的能力顿时丢失了一半。但她还拥有另外一半，那就是记住相处的每一分细节，然后做出推断。  
“和霍格沃茨有关吧。”她回答。  
她在沉默中等待了一会儿，听见了对方肯定的答案：“......是这样。”  
“你的问题问完了，接下来就轮到我了。”德拉科的指甲不觉深深刻入扫帚上，手指传来的疼痛是一道命令。她名自己尽量让语气保持平静，“我的问题就是：你对我没有疑问吗？”  
哈利说：“你为什么要这样问？”  
德拉科说：“一边试探我，一边又假装信任我。”  
沉默了一会儿，哈利说：“我相信你。”  
“那你觉得是谁杀死了扎比尼？”  
她听到一句轻叹，而后哈利说：“......纳威家要到了。”  
在这一瞬间，德拉科的心几乎是酸涩的。但让她更惊讶的是，她酸涩的原因不为其他，居然是因为波特不再如十多年前那样坦诚。  
坦诚就是以前在学校和自己互骂吗？她问自己，你疯了吗？还敢拥有这样的情绪？这些年都白活了吗？  
“我对我的试探和迟疑向你道歉，”哈利终于说，“但你也没有透露全部实情，不是吗？”  
德拉科心头的另一个念头止不住地浮上水面：他毕竟在最后关头将性命托付于我。  
德拉科压下浮念，“我以为情报人员不轻易透露自己的消息源，是很正常的事。”  
“......所以这就是为什么你了解霍格沃茨，你刚才使用魔法也没有被追踪。”  
“你得到的霍格沃茨的消息，都来自于我。就连取消魔法追踪的最初始的方法，也是我传递的。”  
德拉科即使看不见，也能感受到哈利如有实物的目光正灼灼望向她。她在期待些什么呢？难道她会以为这样就能获取谅解？不。她自嘲，她为什么需要谅解？凭什么有人还能问我索取谅解？  
“荧光闪烁。”她听到了这句话。  
如果有什么咒语能够轻易碎掉艰难造好的幻境，那必定就是这个了。  
没有这道魔咒，德拉科都不知道哈利什么时候已经靠得那么近了。  
德拉科没有后退，当然了，这个时候她怎么能后退。“如果你是在追问一个情报人员的情报源，我想说，这似乎有点违反来了最开始联络我的人同我定下的规矩。”  
哈利抓了抓头发——这是他的习惯性动作，但她是第一次听到了他的手指粗暴地摩擦头皮的声音。他多少带着无奈和烦躁，这是他很少在她面前展露的一面，不过，在曾经的霍格沃茨，她经常能看到哈利这样与赫敏•格兰杰和罗恩•韦斯莱说话。  
他说：“看在梅林的份上，我就算有点怀疑你的行为，也不认为你就是杀死扎比尼的人。而且，我们早就筛查过所有人员了，也找出了叛徒。而且，你知道这个不是吗？潘西没有告诉你吗？如果不知道的话，你为什么要乖乖配合我们住进安全屋呢？你早就表明了你的态度。”  
“......”  
“我承认半年前我确实有所怀疑，但现在如果我想问什么，那也不是站在审问的立场上。我是希望......希望你能够和我聊一聊过去的事，就像......朋友一样。”  
德拉科握紧扫帚的手松了又紧，手心直冒汗，这是第一节飞行课老师明令禁止的。而她现在比二年级上场比赛魁地奇还要不专业。  
她还莫名想到了六年级在有求必应屋里，她和哈利生涩的第一次，以及事后哈利不知所措地在暗地里送上了一瓶避孕的魔药：天啊，他难道不知道她的魔药学得很好吗？  
但那时的她以为自己正在大踏步地向人生低谷前进，每走一步都认为自己已经到了最低处。然而此时此刻，德拉科有一种错觉——明明哈利的魔杖那样亮，她还是不知不觉地被幻觉围绕：她觉得有那么一点点的希望，她或许可以试着走出去。  
到底该不该抓住这个幻觉？  
被宠坏的前十六年和急速下坠的后十六年并不能给她一个答案。仿佛是人生中第一次，她有了选择权。这个感受是惊喜吗？年幼时她没有惊喜，所有的得到都是理所应当的，而哈利•波特则是那个反常的“非理所应当”；而之后的生活，她和“惊”的关系越来越好，离“惊喜”越走越远。  
“不是现在。”她说。  
她的余光扫到了哈利塌下的肩膀。  
德拉科想，这个世上居然还有那么好猜的心思，他们原本真的不是同一个世界的人。她说，“或许还要等到我们有机会一起坐下聊一聊。”  
这个答案取悦了哈利。他转回了之前的话题：“原来你就是H，这三年来，是你在和乔治联系。”  
“原来G就是乔治。他的代号可真是很代号啊。”  
黑暗里，一只手握了上来。哈利说：“原来我们早就再次相遇。”  
德拉科没有挣脱。半晌，像是确认，又像是自我慰藉，她说：“是啊。”  
*  
迎接哈利与德拉科的是纳威的妻子汉娜•隆巴顿。  
当她看清哈利身后的人后，脸色变了变。  
哈利简单地介绍道：“你认识的，德拉科•马尔福，她也是我们这次行动的情报人员。”  
德拉科伸出了手，“你好。”  
汉娜犹豫了一秒，还是上前握住了她的手，“你好。”她将二人迎进了门，在门口施了一个又一个保护咒和混淆咒，这才开始介绍情况，“纳威刚才联系我了，他那边还好，几人都没有受重伤，也无人跟着，暂时逃脱了危险。”  
哈利点点头，“那就好。我这里有些严重，我和罗恩他们在进入霍格沃茨禁林的时候被巡逻的人发现了。他们放出了各种危险的动物和摄魂怪。如果没有人马即时赶来，我们差点逃脱不了。但我和他们失去了联络，至今都没有那几人的消息。”  
德拉科问：“你是从打人柳那里进去的？”  
“是的，碰上了大队的巡逻人员，不是学生，都是成年的巫师。”  
“看来他们发现了打人柳下的情况。”德拉科说，“我提供的也是我从美国回来之前的消息，渐渐也会过时。”  
哈利欲言又止地看了她一眼。  
汉娜明了，“原来你就是提供霍格沃茨消息的人员。你传递的消息已经非常完备了，但万事都可能会有失足的时刻。”  
德拉科问：“恕我冒昧，但我看不出为什么我们一定要占据霍格沃茨。它一向是一个易守难攻的地方。”  
“但霍格沃茨对于英国魔法界，乃至欧洲魔法界的意义，甚至比魔法部更深刻，”哈利说，“而且，那里也是我们最熟悉的地方，当年的邓布利多军在那里驻扎，我们对它的了解要比所有人都深刻。”  
“比如有求必应屋？”  
“对，比如有求必应屋。”  
“这次的行动，你再次暴露了，哈利。你不能再顶着这张脸了。”德拉科说。  
哈利皱了皱鼻子，露出了些许厌恶的表情，“你是说复方汤剂？”  
德拉科说：“我有几根美国高官的头发，或许能够帮助到你。”  
这一次，哈利和汉娜都隐隐露出了惊讶的神色。  
汉娜同德拉科在上学时没说过几句话，此时也只是把她当做了普通的情报人员。她的惊讶没有持续多久，就转成了思考：“没想到这次的失败后还能有转机......但现在终究不太方便商量，不如等明天大家到齐了，再一同看看行动方案。”  
哈利几次欲言又止，最后说：“说的也是。”  
隆巴顿家房间有限，德拉科便主动提议可以在客厅的沙发上对付一晚上。汉娜歉意地给她准备了毯子，又把炉火生得更旺了一点。见哈利也没有回平时的房间的意思，她也便自行上了楼。  
隆巴顿家的格局铜伦敦郊区的小别墅差不离。德拉科本来就上了一天的班，又在夜晚经历了那么紧张的事，好不容易松懈一点，困意很快就袭上心头。  
她去洗手间洗了把脸，回到客厅见哈利在长沙发上安顿好了，但没有睡觉，只是盯着炉火发呆。  
如果脸上少掉一些沧桑和焦虑，这个场景就和她想象中他坐在格兰芬多休息室的样子一模一样。  
看到德拉科来了，他说：“刚才看了一下硬币，乔治联系我了，他找到了罗恩。”  
德拉科坐到了沙发的另一头上，“......嗯，那就好。”  
“话说，”哈利突然问道，“你的守护神是什么龙？”  
德拉科问：“你去过苏格兰赫布底里群岛吗？”  
“我几乎没去过任何其他地方。”  
“我很小的时候，大概五岁，曾和父亲一同去过其中某一座岛屿。我们和那里的麦克法斯蒂氏族有一点联姻的关系。麦克法斯蒂世代都照料这赫布底里群岛黑龙。一次，我趁着父亲和氏族的人聊天，自己跑了出去。在岛屿的尽头，看到了大概是几百米远的另一座岛屿上的龙。它一定有30英尺那么长，全身漆黑，脊背像是巨刀，翅膀如同蝙蝠。我一过去，它便睁开眼，仿佛它真的想要回应我。它的眼睛是紫色的，一动不动地看着我。我就这样和龙对视了有半个小时吧。”  
德拉科发现自己久久没有得到回应。她回头找寻，正好看到坐在炉火旁的哈利靠在沙发上，胸口一起一伏，睡得正香。  
*  
罗恩做了一个混乱无序的梦。梦醒的那一刹那，所有的混乱全部飘散，取而代之的是真实的疼痛。似乎有人将魔杖直接插入了他的耳朵里搅拌，使他并不觉得醒来后有任何与梦不同的虚幻。  
他可能因此而发出了一些微弱的呻吟，因为过了很久，或者过了几秒，他听到了一点点声响。但那个声响仿佛是从空中传来的，他竖起耳朵也没有听清那是什么。  
直到那根插入耳朵的魔杖渐渐变细变小，直至消失不见，只剩下有序敲击着头颅的疼痛，他这才发现是乔治在叫他：“罗恩？罗恩？怎么了？你哪里疼吗？罗恩？你听的见我说话吗？见鬼，难道他还昏迷着......”  
“乔......治？”  
“谢天谢地，你终于听见了。感觉怎么样？”  
罗恩无助地睁开眼睛，万幸，他没有失去视力。他晃晃脑袋，仿佛这样就能够让脑子归位。  
“哈利呢？潘西呢？那群攻击我们的人和神奇动物呢？摄魂怪全都走了吧？”  
背着罗恩的乔治一边往前走着，一边轻声回答他的问题：“我们俩和哈利以及潘西走散了，现在不知道他们在哪。不过因为人马的帮助，我们已经摆脱了追踪的人，摄魂怪也被你的几次呼神护卫全部赶跑了。但你受了伤，又使用了太多次呼神护卫，之前晕了过去。”  
“那现在？”  
“我发现禁林有夜骐粪便的痕迹。”  
“......好。”  
罗恩不再说话了。  
自从他冲动地跑去魔法部攻击部长，被埋伏在附近的哈利救下后，他就来到了乔治身边，和他一起学习如何做一个情报人员。不过，他们的组织很缺人手，虽然乔治看似是内勤人员，但三五不时依旧会被派去做其他任务。这一次进攻霍格沃茨的行动更是倾巢而出。  
但他们失败了。  
学生时期，他们凭借着一身孤勇拼了命地向前冲，最后倒是得到了好结局。时隔十多年后的失败不知是因为运气不足，还是因为已经学会了向命运低头。  
当时的他怎么会想到，格兰芬多的人会那么容易地屈服于命运。  
但是每个人低头的方式是不同的。  
赫敏的方式是激烈的自杀，哈利努力不让他人看出他的屈服，罗恩他自己则是灰烬中最后一丝余热的冲击，而那个正背着他徐徐而行的人，则是走向了一条与他本来的人生相悖的道路。  
如果在十年前，有人告诉罗恩：乔治将再也不会讲笑话，再也不会恶作剧，甚至再也不会笑，罗恩一定会嗤之以鼻。  
但这个版本的乔治如今就站在他的面前。  
那个原本和弗雷德一样永远要做人群中最特殊存在的人，现在沉默得可以几天不说一句话，即使面对的是十年未见的弟弟。  
那种拒人于千里之外的淡漠，罗恩有时候甚至觉得他是故意把自己推走。  
整整半年时间，罗恩还是不知道如何应对自己的亲哥哥。  
“我记得你以前神奇生物的课程并不好。”罗恩没话找话。他的四周是曾经可怖的树林，现在被美国傲罗几乎赶尽杀绝的空园。一句话从嘴里投出，却无物迎接。  
乔治说：“后来海格提到过。”  
“......不知道其他人怎么样了。”  
“潘西应该没事，她是联络人员，应该是去联络其他人了。哈利就不知道了，我们被迫分开的时候，他也受伤了，而且也同样被摄魂怪包围。”  
“被摄魂怪包围？他身上......他丢了魔杖吗？”  
“他很久之前就再也无法使用守护神咒了。”乔治没有解释原因，在一棵树前停下前进的步伐，转手将魔杖变成一边有刃的小刀，将那棵树的树皮刮在手心里。  
“可以止血。”他小心递给身后的罗恩。  
剧烈疼痛的头令身体上其他的神经运转缓慢且迟钝，罗恩愣滞片刻，接过了那块犹带着树汁的黏腻木片。鬼橡的果实有毒，树汁却有愈合的作用。当然了，海格曾经念叨过无数遍。  
“你们以前还试着提纯过鬼橡的汁液，卖给其他学生......”  
罗恩立刻闭嘴——可能是方才用了太多呼神护卫，把他的脑子也一起带走了。乔治还有弗雷德的岁月，他怎么能提这个呢？  
他听到了一声比呼吸稍重一点的鼻音，不知乔治是在冷哼还是讪笑——但无论是哪一种，都比这个沉默寡言到近乎透明的乔治要来得好。  
“失去呼神护卫的能力的不止哈利一个，很多人都再也没有快乐的能力。”他说。  
罗恩只觉得呼吸一窒。  
乔治最快乐的记忆是什么？他又因何而失去？  
他想到战后不久，一切后果还未显形的那段时间，乔治独自经营着韦斯莱笑料店。他和金妮每周都会抽出半天时间去店里帮忙。  
那一天，罗恩没有提前打招呼就直接跑到了店里。  
他看到了什么？  
店门口巨大的红发玩偶摆动着，而店里，站在顶楼的乔治并没有像往常那样高兴地注视着来往的客人，而是出神地望着天花板。天花板上并没有什么特殊之处，不过是有一幅魔法画，画上两个一模一样的男孩正在骑着扫帚朝下方的众人招手示意，并洒下金粉。  
乔治的脸上没有任何的表情，和现在一样。  
罗恩突然发现，虽然他们俩是年龄相近的兄弟，但他从来不了解乔治和弗雷德。  
确实，他们是连莫丽都分不清的双生子，他们不仅行动一致，而且可以两人一同完成一段对话；他们都是霍格沃茨有名的捣蛋鬼，每天都能想出层出不穷的鬼点子。  
除此之外呢？  
为什么亲如家人，爱的浓度不变，却又会如此忽视彼此？  
“你是怎么发现哈利的？”罗恩问。  
“就是在这里发现的，他躲到了海格的住处。”  
那你又是为何那么熟悉禁林？你当初为何会回到禁林？  
罗恩发现自己问不出这个问题。或许是为了散心，或许是为了找寻曾经的快乐。但这些都不再重要。  
“我对他说，我们走吧，离开这里。”乔治说，“他同意了。”  
罗恩有一种嘶吼着大哭的冲动，就似乎他还是那个五岁时中了乔治和弗雷德的设的圈套的小孩，傻傻地把刚刚烤制好的司康饼交给了乔治，然后双胞胎当着他的面，把饼分吃了一样。他那时哭得好大声，引得莫丽前来问罪，还是查理把自己的那一份分给了罗恩，这才制止了罗恩的哭闹以及双胞胎的惩罚。  
弗雷德是兄弟中最早去世的，查理被困在美国，乔治则被困在他为自己制造的心魔里。  
“我那时感觉，家不是家。”乔治说。  
罗恩紧紧抓住了乔治后背的衣服。  
乔治指了指前方，“看到了吧，夜骐。”  
在二人前方的是一匹形销骨立的飞马，在夜色里，也能分辨出它黑到发亮的皮肤以及皮肤之下的骨架。  
夜骐完全可以承受两个成年人的重量，而且这匹夜骐似乎认识二人。  
“或许它和我们一起参与过战争。”罗恩说。  
二人遂骑了上去。  
夜骐的飞行速度甚至可以和麻瓜的飞机媲美。风如一把利刃刮擦着他的身体，罗恩紧紧抓住抱住夜骐的脖子，身边的景色变得太快，他怎么也抓不住。  
过了一会儿，罗恩忽然说：“你知道我们都很想你。妈妈每到你生日都会偷偷做一个蛋糕。”那是夜深人静的时候，莫丽偷偷来到厨房，他们已经生活在麻瓜活动区了，她使用着不很熟悉的电动打蛋器，抹去眼角的泪水，为乔治和弗雷德做他们最爱吃的巧克力蛋糕。接着在第二天早晨，告诉大家这是她一早在隔壁蛋糕店买的。  
罗恩觉得爸爸和金妮也知道这个蛋糕到底代表什么，但是没有人说破。大家如往常一样说说笑笑，仿佛那只是普通的一天。  
沉默了更久，乔治说：“我知道。”  
罗恩忽然之间感觉到一种深深的疲倦。这种疲倦那么些年来都如跗骨之蛆一般黏连在他的身上，久而久之，他已经习惯了那份重量。而现在，不知为何，沉重之感席卷而来，他同时还发现自己一直以来都佝偻着背，紧缩着肩膀，弯曲着膝盖；他的五脏六腑被挤压变形，眼睛因一直看不见阳光而黯淡。  
“你知道什么？”他问。  
代替乔治回答的是从百亿光年外传来的星光和无尽的长夜。  
按照一开始的方案，夜骐驮着兄弟俩来到了纳威家。  
夜骐停在了窗口，乔治用魔咒敲响了玻璃。他一如以前在学校躲费尔奇的追踪那样灵巧地翻过了窄小的窗，然后朝罗恩伸出了手。  
乔治和弗雷德同韦斯莱的其他人不同，他们都有一双修长且指节匀称的手，从小就心灵手巧，或者用莫丽的话来说“从小就知道怎么闯祸”。  
罗恩握住了那只手，接着就被一股力稳稳托住，顺利进了屋子。  
他们二人是从纳威家的客厅直接进入的，客厅的壁炉生着火，温暖的空气里还带着烤栗子的香气。  
果然，饭桌上摆着两盘栗子壳，乔治在盘子里翻了翻，寻出两粒完整的，随手扔给罗恩一粒。  
“我在到纳威家之前给他们发了我们要到了的消息，所以他们应该撑不住都去休息了。”乔治轻轻对罗恩说。  
罗恩是第一次参与这样的行动，不免有些疑问，“我们不应该立刻开会讨论这次失败？”  
“这还是哈利定下的规矩：一切都没有十分钟的睡眠重要。脑子不清醒的时候，什么都干不成。”乔治说，“走，沙发上应该睡着人了，我们去楼上阁楼，马上就要天亮了，我们也没有多久的睡眠。”  
罗恩跟着乔治朝着楼梯走去。当他路过沙发时，多瞧了一眼：一边的小单人沙发上睡着潘西•帕金森，而另一边稍大的乌泱泱挤着两个人。其中一个卷发蓬乱的自然是哈利，而另一位金色直发勾缠住毛毯和哈利脸颊的，是德拉科•马尔福。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
救下查理•韦斯莱后，德拉科不得不接受狭小的出租屋里暂时多出一个人，这个人还是红头发韦斯莱。好在查理本来就要比德拉科年龄大出很多，他们俩甚至没有一起在霍格沃茨上过学——德拉科读一年级时，查理已经在罗马尼亚和龙结下无法割舍的情缘。因此，他不太了解德拉科到底是怎样的人，比如她以前是怎么对待他弟弟的。  
“首先，我们需要给你弄一个合法的麻瓜身份。”德拉科说，“等你基本搞明白怎么做一个麻瓜后，你就去找工作。早点攒到可以租房的钱，你就可以早点从我这里搬出去。”  
查理没有意见，并且相当感谢德拉科的帮助，丝毫不认为她会卖了他。德拉科发现这个韦斯莱虽然已经三十多岁，但还是非常天真。后来才知道，这是因为他常年不同人类打交道的缘故。他被美国傲罗追杀居然是为了救出被美国巫师困住的巨龙。  
德拉科带他去黑市买到了麻瓜身份，在闲暇时刻教他如何在麻瓜社会生存。查理既然能够掌握所有龙的习性，掌握麻瓜生活也不在话下。没多久，他就在古生物博物馆找到了一份兼职。这之后，二人几乎再没什么交流。德拉科的工作注定她是一只昼伏夜出的动物，他们俩甚至可以共用一张单人床——一人晚上睡觉，一人白天睡觉。  
“你在美国也被通缉吗？”难得两人一整天都不工作，一同去附近超市购买生活用品时，查理问道。  
德拉科已经习惯了查理的直接，从架子上取下一罐沙丁鱼罐头，说：“没有。我没被任何人通缉。”  
查理震惊了。他问：“我也理解你想要尽量避开巫师，但买一些简单的东西也没人会拦着你吧。”  
“......理论上，你是对的。但我不想去。你是想买点什么吗？提前说一句：龙蛋是不可能有的。”  
查理往购物车里扔了一袋面包，并认真科普道：“黑市里的龙蛋，99%都是假的，都是其他爬行动物的蛋。”  
“......”  
“但我觉得你需要去魔药点买点无梦魔药。”查理还是很认真，“我每次白天回到家，都听见你在梦里呻吟。如果不是我不方便自投罗网，我早就帮你买了。”  
“好，我会考虑的。”  
“我有预感你不会考虑。”  
他们二人正推着车路过一排排超市的开架化妆品区，粉底那一排里，竖着一面镜子，德拉科刚好就在镜子中看到了一个穿着套头毛衣、素面朝天的金发女孩，女孩翻着白眼，但嘴角却有一丝丝咧起。  
她想了想说：“我明天就去买。”  
谁又能想到，她就在一家普普通通的魔药店里碰上了美国傲罗的长官达利•约翰逊。接下来她顺理成章地捡起了老本行：穿梭于巫师上流社会。只是她现在的身份不再是高高在上的大小姐，而是小意奉承的交际花。  
再之后，乔治•韦斯莱才以代号G的身份找到了她。  
两年后的一天，她喝下一杯无梦魔药，裹着丝绸睡衣在床上百无聊赖地等着达利•约翰逊。  
交际花和间谍，正适合她这样的人不是吗？  
德拉科如是想道。  
*  
自从上一次硬闯霍格沃茨失败后，暂时无家可归的德拉科跟着这群人回到了他们的老巢，伦敦格里莫广场12号，布莱克家族的祖屋。  
她跟随着这群人在夜半潜回伦敦，真正的潜行，每个人都身着特殊设计的麻瓜服装、压低帽檐，坐火车又转地铁地回到了伦敦。  
至于为什么每个人都要穿很丑的毛衣，乔治解释说，这件衣服的花纹可以帮助他们躲开麻瓜的摄像头。  
“不是说我们在摄像头面前隐形了，而是它不能分辨出我们是‘人’。”  
“我听不明白。”罗恩哼哼道。  
乔治懒得多解释一句，扯扯嘴角，摆出了每一个高端技术宅对无知群众的鄙夷之情。  
地铁上，潘西拉着德拉科说话，“我最开始也很惊讶，我一直以为纳西莎早就把这座老宅占为己有了。”  
德拉科眼风扫到哈利，后者向她嘴角划开一道柔和的弧度，她回以一个最礼貌的白眼。  
潘西当然把这些细节尽收眼底，冲她挑挑眉。  
德拉科说：“母亲确实有叨咕过，可能是因为宅子太小了，她转眼就忘了。”  
潘西咂摸着点了点头，可能是在回想纳西莎•马尔福高傲的英姿，“对她来说，确实是如此。”  
从伦敦深到一眼看不到尽头的地铁回到地表，转了个弯居然就是格里莫广场。回到伦敦有些日子了，但德拉科始终没来过这里。哈利对着房子念了个无声无杖的咒语，地面倏地开始震动，两边房屋平移开来，显露出了真正面目。  
德拉科的幼年时光几乎就耗在了父亲和母亲的各种聚会上，格里莫广场12号对她来说，不过是另一出无聊的戏码。况且，这里带着几分布莱克家族特有的阴郁，比如楼梯墙壁上挂着一排排教养小精灵皱巴巴的脑袋就曾有幸得到头一次来这里的小德拉科的一声尖叫。  
哈利打开门，把每个人都迎了进去；仍然生活在这里的克切利也在门口，对着每一位来访人士口吐恶言。直到潘西进来，才勉强叫了一声“潘西小姐。”紧接着，他的眼睛一亮，毕恭毕敬地对着德拉科低下了他卑微的头，“德拉科小姐。”  
那一瞬间，德拉科仿佛看到了过去的幽灵如守护神咒的光晕将她轻轻缠绕。  
“纳西莎夫人，德拉科小姐。”  
“帮我倒一杯茶，你知道的，不加糖。”纳西莎连头都没有低，只是微微侧身躲开了低矮的家养小精灵，避免他身上肮脏的衣服蹭到了她刚刚裁好的新衣上。  
“我要开心果味的马卡龙。”和家养小精灵身量一般高的德拉科学着母亲的样子高昂着头，努力不同克切利对视，又随着母亲走上了二楼。  
“感谢你最近守着祖屋，克切利。”哈利说。  
克切利仿佛没有听到似的，自顾自地回到了厨房。  
哈利似乎习惯了家养小精灵的态度，转头问德拉科：“你对这里应该挺熟悉的吧？”  
这样的问句便轻易烘托出了他房间主人的身份。  
自从前几日二人把各自的怀疑说破后，他们的交流开始走向一个新的道路，比如说坦诚相待。这种感觉对彼此而言都是崭新的体验，他们仍旧在适应中。  
哈利看起来适应良好，不过德拉科觉得那是因为格兰芬多的大脑本来就缺一根弦。  
“小时候来过，次数不算多。”她简单地说。潘西径直上楼了，哈利落在最后，关上了门。  
德拉科多少带着点好奇打量着这栋房子。  
一楼是家养小精灵的天下，所以并没有多少改变，但是墙壁却连上了电灯，不知道哈利是如何说服克切利接上麻瓜电路的。  
“这里的电路也是魔法改造的，都是乔治弄的。”哈利解释道。  
德拉科的视线看向通往二楼的楼梯。“谢天谢地，你总算把那些家养小精灵的头给卸下来了。”  
“太阴森了，不是吗？”  
“我小时候的噩梦。第一次来的时候，都把我吓哭了，当晚就做了噩梦。后来不管我妈怎么说，我都不肯再来这里，一直到十岁，我才被爸妈一起架过来看望祖父祖母。”  
哈利露出了几天里的第一个笑来，可能这也是德拉科重逢哈利后，第一次看到他露出那样开朗的笑。“不能想象你居然还会有这样孩子气的时候，我总觉得你就应该一直保持老气横秋的样子。”  
“你以为你就像个普通孩子吗，救世主先生？”  
一边说着，二人一边上楼，加入了其他人的队伍。果不其然，楼上的风格早已变了，基本上就被打造成了格兰芬多的品味。不过，屋内陈设并不新，看上去像是刚打扫出来不久的样子。  
“我们也是近半年才确定这里还和曾经一样安全。”哈利说。  
德拉科面露不解。  
“以前这里是凤凰社。”罗恩说。  
在这里，曾经的伏地魔大战中，除了潘西之外，其他人都和德拉科站在对立面，不过她同潘西至少便面上适应良好，但其他人都微微尴尬。  
“叔叔胆子真大。”德拉科不咸不淡地评价。  
在场的人呆愣了片刻，才想起德拉科和小天狼星还有着不远不近的血缘关系。  
闲扯几句后，哈利清了清嗓子，“我们开始讨论对策吧。”  
这个九月，霍格沃茨甚至空置了。  
有着上千年历史的魔法古校不再招收新生，也没有让老生回校，坚持在教职的教授们全都被秘密看守起来。  
“看守他们的全是美国傲罗。”乔治说。  
大家了然。  
欧洲大陆大乱后不久，美国傲罗就打着援助的旗号控制了欧洲。现在欧洲实行的严格的魔法与巫师监管，全都要归功于他们。  
“我们上次的围攻虽然失败，但也能发现一点，就是霍格沃茨基本沦为了办公室与宝库。很多人在那里办公，顺便也在研究这里的秘密。”哈利说，“但我们不了解这十多年里霍格沃茨的变迁，纳威在七八年前也辞去了霍格沃茨的工作。后来入校的学生基本上都是麻瓜家庭出生的，我们无法联络。  
“但是可以肯定的是，我们有多根美国高官的头发，配上十几副复方汤剂，然后打着去查探霍格沃茨的名义混入学校是没有问题的。”  
罗恩说：“禁林的动物基本上都死的死，走的走。不过深处的人马还是愿意帮助我们的。”  
纳威说：“霍格沃茨究竟不是堡垒，留在那里的人也不是来战斗的，但我们战斗经验丰富，也知道多条密道。”  
和德拉科同级的拉文克劳帕德玛•佩蒂尔说：“我们的人数不多，但我方在暗，敌人在明。如果我们在不打草惊蛇的情况下能搞清楚里面的现状，那么各自占据一个位置，一个魔法阵就非常足够了。”  
德拉科微微诧异。  
魔法阵也是上古魔法之一，但各个学校基本都没有相关课程，其一就是魔法阵不是每一个巫师都有能力学习，其二就是其中牵涉了太多的禁术。  
潘西小声向德拉科解释：“帕德玛是不可多得的魔法阵天才。”  
于是，基本框架就这样定型了，接下来就是漫长的细节讨论问题。一群人就这样从白天讨论至黑夜，直到饥饿和困倦唤醒他们。  
不知道是谁喊了一句“食物飞来”，几盒披萨不知从哪个地方飞到桌前，几只手随便分了分就把外卖吃完。  
“那我们今天先到这里。”哈利说，“我和帕德玛再翻找一下古魔法阵。”  
德拉科被潘西拉去她的房间。布莱克的这间祖宅不大，卧室不够分，几个人一间也是不可避免的。“感觉像是回到了学生时代。”潘西说。  
趁着潘西去洗漱的工夫，德拉科向克切利打听了坩埚和常备魔药的储藏处，当哈利悄无声息出现在她身后的时候，她正在制作无梦魔药。  
德拉科一直有每天喝无梦魔药的习惯，尤其是她开始了一项在麻瓜电影里惊险刺激的职业后。谁能保证她晚上不说梦话，一不小心吐露出自己的双重身份呢？这就和学好大脑封闭术同等重要。  
“无梦魔药成瘾要比咖啡因成瘾严重一些吧？”哈利不赞同地说。  
一个格兰芬多要求她喝无梦魔药，另一个格兰芬多现在伸手阻止她。  
格兰芬多的人真是浑然天成的人生导师。  
“有关于无梦魔药的成瘾性，我年轻时候还写过论文。”德拉科说，意思是请魔药课常年低分飘过的人士不要同专业人士辩论。  
“战后赫敏曾经邀请我和罗恩一起去看心理治疗师。”哈利说。  
“后来呢？”  
“我和赫敏吵了一架，我走了。心理治疗师的事情也不了了之。”  
德拉科取过合欢皮，几刀就把它切成了2毫米宽的细条，然后将其扔进了坩埚里。  
“所以你也要来一杯吗？”她问。  
“......谢谢。”  
“我刚才顺便查看了一下，这里的存货足够做需要的复方汤剂。”  
没有人会半夜跑到一楼储藏室来，哈利来这里肯定是为了复方汤剂。  
“谢谢，那复方汤剂就拜托你了。”  
德拉科心中忽而闪过一丝别样的情绪，她把到嘴边的刻薄话语咽了下去，只是简单应了声。“我十一岁就做过复方汤剂，没有问题。”  
哈利却不知为何，嘴里漏出一丝笑。  
德拉科问：“想到什么了？”  
“我也是十一岁第一次喝复方汤剂。”  
“十一岁？我们二年级的时候？我们的救世主在那一年有什么丰功伟绩？嗯......我记得那年有很多化成石头的学生......”  
“那是密室里的巨蛇，看到它眼睛的人都会死，借助媒介看到的则会化成石头。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我当时以为你才是打开密室的人。”  
德拉科停下了搅拌坩埚的动作，一脸的不可置信，“梅林啊，我都不知道你的想象力那么丰富。”  
“所以，我和罗恩喝下赫敏做的复方汤剂，变成布拉克和高尔的样子，潜入了你们的休息室，想要从你口中打探消息。”  
“哈？！”  
德拉科把制作好的魔药倒进杯子，回过身一脸无语地看向憋笑的哈利。“非常充实的童年啊，波特。”她评价道。  
哈利接过杯子却只是暂时把它放在了一边。他半靠在放满魔法书籍的桌子边上，绿色的眼睛仿佛是把夜空糅杂了进去，又仿佛是将一切拉回了最初的相遇。他笑着并不说话，但她却觉得为了这一刻，他们已经等待许久。  
“你这几年到底过得怎么样？”良久，他拉过德拉科的手，说道。她感受到他的手正缓缓摩挲着那些旧日残留下的伤痕，她用过一些祛疤的魔药，然而由于并不在意这些伤痕，仍有几道轻轻浅浅的红印在。  
这句问话成了击退龙甲的良方，昔日的那些针锋相对悉数击落，她惊讶于自己身上还残留着过去的那个小女孩的影子。“不怎么好。”她说，“有机会再说给你听，有机会你也可以说给我听。”  
哈利半晌才说：“你觉得我们会有这样的机会吗？”  
这个年轻人还是在微笑，但第一次德拉科有幸分享他的绝望。清晰的疼痛在她的脏腑传开，如果不是那种疼痛太过熟悉，她会认为是有人用神锋无影划开了她的肋骨。但她整理不出什么励志的话语，她无能为力，“我觉得我们会有这样悲惨的未来，和那样悲惨的未来。”  
“你说得对。”哈利微微笑了，仿佛德拉科刚才说的是最动听的情话。  
而她也抬头看到了窗外无意间散落在伦敦的一颗星，在黑暗里就像是用魔杖点亮的银白色的光。他们二人紧握彼此的手，逐星而去。

END


End file.
